Vampires, Wearwolfs, and Wings
by TrapedInsideADream
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella. I'm not a normal person, by any standards. Well, I'm technically not a person at all, I'm something else. Something way different. This is my story. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. The Begining

**Hello! This is my second Fanfic and this idea came to me randomly one night. I don't how it will turn out, honestly, it's just going to happen how it happens. I do hope you like it though, because I like. Remember to R & R! The happier I am the faster the chapters come out! **

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight is Stephine Myers.**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella. I'm not a normal person, by any standerds. Well, I'm technically not a person at all, I'm something else. Something way different. This is my story

My story starts on my first day in Forks, it was raining, like always, and I had just moved from Phenix. The changes that would make me great ammoung all creatures had yet to come. I was still clueless. I had moved because of my mother, Renee, she was dating a guy named Phil and he traveled around a lot, for baseball, and it was hurting her to have to stay with me all the time. I hated seeing my mother upset, so I left, for Forks.

My dad is the police chief in Forks, and that made me some sort of 'celebrity' I guess. All I knew was that people were going to know who I was when I walked into Forks High, and I was NOT looking forward to it. After all, I'm only human. Anyway, on that rainy day my father picked me up from the airport with a smile on his face. I knew he was glad to have me back with him, I was glad to see him, but I wasn't ecstatic about living in the always cloudy Forks.

"Bells! I'm so glad to see you!" He had said to me when he saw me waiting for him, luggage in hand.

"Come on, lets get you home," He said picking up some of my luggage to help with. On the way back to my home we talked about a variety of things, most of which were unimportant. We started talking about a car that I would like to get, Charlie told me that he had already gotten one for me, but it was old. Hey, at least it was free, right? When we got to the house, and I saw the truck, I fell in love with it. It was perfect for me, and still is, though I don't use it anymore. I gave my dad a huge hug then, much to his embarrassment.

Charlie helped me carry my things inside and then left me to my oven devises in my room. It hadn't changed since the last time I had been in it. It would probably always be the same, but hey, that was alright with with me. It was still my room.

That night, as I lay in bed, my mind wandered over various things. I worried about what school was going to be like, what teachers I would have, if I would have any luck in making some friends. But it didn't matter, all that really mattered was that I was going to have a rough time. I was always a very shy person, and clumsy. I hoped to god that none of my teacher made me stand up in front of the class, that would just be horrible. I wouldn't be able to stand the emabarassment it would no doubt bring me, I would, of course, find a way to trip myself and land face first on good ol' Mr. Ground. So that night I slept restlessly.

That was the first night I started changing, though I didn't know it then. My very chemical make up was changing and I, of course, was none the wiser. But that's how those things work, right?

* * *

The next morning I woke with a bad back ache, I didn't think much of it, just that I had slept funny. I got up and got ready for school. Charlie had already left for work, but that didn't bother me in the least. I was glad to be by myself. It gave me some time to think clearly without other people near by, I liked being alone. Munching on a cereal bar I hopped into my truck and started on my way to school. It wasn't terribly hard to find my way there I had to take all of two turns, hard to do, right?

Anyway, I was early, as was custom for me. I hated being late, it was just something that I wasn't okay with, so I resulted in being extra early. Lucky for me that meant that I could get a good parking space. Once I parked I decided to go to the office, I did have to get things for my first day of school, after all.

I walked into the office quietly. Offices always made me uneasy, the quite atmosphere, the thick air that seemed to suck up and amplify sounds all at the same time. It just was too uncomfortable to be at ease. I walked up to the desk. A nice middle-aged lady was sitting at the desk, filing papers of some sort.

"Hello," I said timidly, "I'm Isabella Swan, I was told to come to the office when I arrived." I wasn't much of talked back then, quite shy.

"Ah, Isabella, the Police Chiefs daughter! Welcome to Forks High! Oh, and hear is your schedual. Hear is a map of the school grounds, I've highlighted the fast rouaghts to everything. And one more thing, you'll need to get this signed by all of your teachers, then bring it back hear at the end of the day, alright?" The secrtairy said.

"All right, thank-you very much," I said, getting out of the office as quickly as I could. When I got out I immediately relaxed. More people had already shown up at school, I was glad that now I could blend in with the crowd, that way I wouldn't be noticed as much or as often. Though being not noticed completely was probably too much to hope for.

I looked at my schedule, apparently I had English first, in building four. I found the building easy enough, but the bell had rung already. I was the last one in. I walked up to the teacher and gave him the slip. He signed it and pointed to a seat in the back. I went to sit down obediently. So much for not making an entrance.

The teacher, Mr. Bannor, started to go on and on and on about Romeo and Juliet, on of my personal favorites. He told me that if I was in over my head, that he could make sure I was acomidated. The thing was, looking at the reading list, I had already read most of this books many times already and for my own personal enjoyment as well. There were only one or two that I hadn't read yet, and that wasn't going to be a problem. After I realized I was ahead of this class, I zoned out, not listening to anything the man said.

During the middle of the class, when we had a short break, a kid named Erik started talking to me. I ignored him mostly, but he said he would walk me to my next class, and I didn't object. He seemed harmless enough. When class was finally over I let out a relieved sigh. It was nice to be done with all of the boring talk about things I had already learned.

* * *

Throughout the next few classes I met several people that seemed decent enough and a couple that seemed downright rotten. Mike, who was pleasing to the eye but nothing special, was practically following me around after I met him, he was like a golden retriever, though he was nice enough. He met well, it wasn't completely his fault that he annoyed me. Angela was a nice girl with curly hair an shorter than me, she was good natured and seemed to have a good head about her. I liked her. Then there was Jessica who just seemed rotten, she acted nice enough towards me but I knew that deep down she wasn't entirely good, same with Lauren. I could tell the were more of the bimbo type of girl.

When I went to lunch I sat with Angela because she was the nicest person I had met all day. I was glad to have gotten to meet her. At the lunch table there was Mike, Erik, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, and a couple of other people that I didn't know. What ever the case I had a pleasant enough meal, when I got to looking around the cafeteria I didn't see anything unusual, at first. There we definitely clicks at this small school, but it didn't seem too horrible. One thing that threw me was the the table where five gorgeous people were sitting and laughing, but no one went near them. It looked like they were out casted, but they were the kind of people that would normally be surrounded by admirers and throngs of people.

I studied the people at that table for a minuet. There were two girls and three guys. One girl had short black hair that stuck out in ever direction, on had long blond hair that hung down her back beautifully, she was beyond supermodel gorgeous, one guy was big and burly with short curly brown hair, another boy had short blond hair and was lanky but was no doubt strong. The one that caught my attention the most was the boy with the bronze hair, he was gorgeous, and I couldn't stop looking at them.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela, who was sitting next to me, all the while keeping my eyes glued on them.

"Oh, them, they're the Cullens," Lauren sneered, "The big one is Emmett, the blond boy is Jasper, the small girl is Alice and Rosalie is the blond."

"Whose the one with the bronze hair?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, that's Edward. He's apparently too good for any girl here," Lauren sniffed. It was appearant that she had tried to 'snag' him for herself but had failed miserably. At the mention of his name, Edward had turned to look at me, our eyes locked. He looked confused and angry at me, but I didn't know why, I looked down, blushing.

By the end of lunch I was eager for my next class, Biology, I secretly hopped that Edward would be in my class. I was so silly then, little did I know that Biology would start something that would never be undone, could never be undone. Though that isn't a entirely a bad thing . . .

_An Entry from The Book Of Creatures:_

_Pixies: They are few and scare, they are a rare creature but not to be messed with. Someone that doubts a pixie can easily lose their life if they are not careful. Pixies change from humans, a strange gene that pops up with change them, that or being cut by a pixies claws. Pixies look human, when there wings and claws aren't out that is._

* * *

**What do you think? I like it. It's just a random idea I've gotten, and I won't update until I get at least five reviews, I'm not asking much, so I hope that you're able to manage. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. The Start

**Okay, because this has been more popular than my other fanfic, I've decided to update this one first, plus, it only has one chapter. This one is a bit short, but I just wrote it today, cut me some slack. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one. Oh, and just so you know... Bella is a ... Ha! You thought I was going to tell you! I'm sure you can figure it out (You're supposed to!) so I'll let things go where they please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?**

* * *

When I got to biology, low and behold, there was Edward. Sitting at the only desk with a seat open next to him. My heart leaped into my throat. I walked up to the teacher to get my pass signed. He then pointed to the seat next to Edward. I walked nervously toward my new seat, and then the one event that would change my life happened. My back felt a searing pain wash through it. I yelped and my books flew out of my hands, I fell towards the floor, but Edward caught me. When I looked into his eyes, they were pitch black. A fear, more animal than human, washed through my whole body and I quickly moved out of Edwards arms and picked up my books that had been strewn across the floor.

All eyes were on me as I took my seat. My cheeks blazing red. The teacher cleared his throat and the class started. Throughout the whole class I felt Edwards eyes burning into my skull. He was angry at me, but I had no idea why he was. At one point the phrase if looks could kill passed through my mind, if you had seen the way he was glaring daggers at me you would have thought the exact same thing. I promise.

As if my day couldn't get any worse, throughout the whole class spasms of intense pain washed over me, starting from my back, every ten minuets, I worked hard to conceal the face that I was about to fait from the effort it took to keep from screaming out loud. Between Edward glaring at me and being blown away by intense pain, I didn't hear a single thing the teacher said. I guess it wasn't meant to be.

A enormous feeling of gratitude washed through me when the bell rang, Edward must have been almost as glad as I was that class was over because he sped out of the class room at an inhuman speed. At that point in time I just thought that he hated my guts, for no particular reason – boy, was I wrong.

I had one more class to endure, and it was gym. I was seriously considering skipping, but then I remember that it was my first day at this particular school, so that probably wouldn't be a very good idea. So, I sucked it up and went to gym.

By the end of gym I had injured about five people, including myself. Unfortunately, that wasn't anywhere near my record. I hurried out of the gym and moved like a torpedo towards my truck. I loved my truck. As soon as I slid inside my truck I felt a wave of calm wash over me that I hadn't felt for over forty-eight hours. It was a welcome change.

Lucky for me, I managed to make it home. When I got inside I was gasping for breath, it had taken everything I had just to make it out of my truck and inside. I know that sounds unbelievable, but you didn't feel the kind of pain I did. It was like something was trying to break out of my skin. Not into, out of. I practically dragged myself over to the kitchen and got myself some pain killers.

I praised my lucky stars when they started working, they only managed to take the edge off of the pain, but that was enough to allow me to think strait. I carried my bag up the stairs, wincing every other second, and plopped down on my bed. I let out a huge sigh of relief. It was nice to be able to lie down…

The next thing I knew it was morning. I was thankful that I hadn't had any homework, otherwise I would have been in huge trouble. I went about my morning like a normal person, it took me awhile to notice that my back had stopped trying to kill me. I was eternally grateful for that. When I was brushing my teeth I noticed my skin had a strange tint to it… I shrugged it off and decided it didn't matter. I was planning on confronting Edward today about how he had acted towards me in Biology.

It baffled me to think someone could hate me so intensely without even knowing me. I wanted to at least know why he felt this way, even if it wasn't going to change the way he acted towards me. Driving to school my mind was whirling with thoughts about the last day.

When it was lunch time I scanned the lunch room for Edward, but he wasn't there. My heart sank, but I still kept hope alive about talking to him in Biology. When it was time for Biology, he wasn't there. Over the next few days the same thing happened, he was never there. Throughout the whole time my thoughts were plagued by this beautiful, mysterious, scary, wonderful, ect., boy. I couldn't get him out of my head. Then, a week later he was back with his family.

I walked into Biology with butterflies in my stomach. Edward was already sitting at our table, my heart was beating so loudly any human within a one foot radius could have heard it. It was truly terrifying for me. I set my stuff down on the desk and took my seat timidly. So much for confronting Edward…

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk last class. Can you forgive me?" Edward was suddenly all I had eyes for. His eyes were a light golden color and he looked like he wasn't breathing, though I knew that was ridiculous.

"I forgive you, and I know. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I responded to him.

Edward chuckled lightly, "I know. So, tell me a bit about yourself."

I was about to respond to him when the teacher decided to pick that time to start class. I was a little put out that I wasn't talking to Edward but that feeling soon disappeared when I heard what we were going to do. We were going to do a lab that I had already done at my old school. I was going to be able to impress Edward, and I was going to get to talk to him.

Edward and I finished our lab in no time and we started talking to each other. Edward wanted to know exactly why I had moved to forks. I was surprised that he was actually interested in finding out why I had moved. I told him all about why I was moving. That it had to do with my mom and Phil. He listened to me so intently it seemed like he was really truly interested in what I was talking to him about – I didn't know at the time, but he was trying to find out everything he could about me, he wouldn't tell me until a year later about what he war thinking when he was in Biology class.

I jumped about a foot in the air when the bell rang, I had lost track of so much time. Edward left the room just as fast as he had when I had first met him. I was glad that I had been able to talk to him, it made things make a little bit more sense, at least to me. Now, I was going to be able to get something out of him. I wanted to know what was up with Edward. Because he certainly wasn't normal.

* * *

_An Entry from The Book Of Creatures:_

_Pixies:(Cont.) _

_Pixies tend to have a tint to their skin. Blue when they are younger, and green when they are older. There has never been a pixie alive long enough to know what color comes after green. Pixies tend to get aggressive when someone/thing they care about is put in danger. If you see an angry pixie, pray for a quick death - because you will be killed. _

* * *

**Alright people! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the fast I write! (It's true, it has been scientifically proven!) So if you want me to update pronto, REVIEW! I think I've made my self clear... Oh, and please place your vote on the pole I just opened up. It will help me prioritize what I'm writing..  
**


	3. The Accident

**Hey peoples! How are you doing? I've finally finished another chapter of this story, and might I say, it turned out rather nicely. . . Anyway, remember to vote on the poll I have up if you want this story updated the fastest over my other stories. Oh, and don't forget that the more reviews I receive, the fast I'll be writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know I wish I did, but that's just not the truth, now is it?**

* * *

The next morning when I got up my back was aching like there was no tomorrow. I didn't know what I had done to deserve such a horrible pain, but, apparently I had done it. So, I just decided to grin an bear it. After all, I wanted to see Edward at school. I didn't know what it was about Edward that drew me to him like a moth to a light, but whatever the case, I was drawn to him. For better or for worse.

I took a nice hot shower that morning, hoping that it would ease the pain in my back, usually hot water would do the trick. Unfortunately, it didn't work that day. So, I ambled downstairs to get some breakfast. I had a bowl of Captain Crunch that morning, which is quite yummy might I add. Anyway, it was while I was munching on the crunch that I noticed that it was snowing outside. When I saw that, I couldn't help it, I groaned. I didn't like rain at all, and now snow? Was this place trying to kill me or something?

Despite the fact that my back was killing me and that it was snowing heavily outside, I still decided to go to school. I don't know why I didn't just take a mental health day, but, I didn't. Because I didn't I slipped and slid across the ice and to my monstrous truck which I still dearly love - even though it isn't working anymore. I yanked open the door and clambered inside, holding onto the handle for dear life. I didn't want to slip and go sprawling or anything. That would just hurt.

Once I was safely in my car I turned the key and it came roaring to life. I immediately cranked up the heat, not wanting to freeze to death. Did I mention that I didn't like snow - at all.

So, my truck roaring for the whole world to hear, I got going to school. I was very careful driving, I didn't want to end up on the side of the road in a car crash - though it would be just like me to manage that. So, I drove slow, slower than normal that is, and I got to school safe and sound.

I was perplexed as to why the drive had been so easy, I had had barely any trouble at all driving on the ice. I had expected it to be much more difficult. When I got out of my car, I went over to look at my tiers, their had to be something about them that made the drive so dang easy on me.

I bent down to see that there were snow chains on my tiers, thanks to Charlie. He must have gotten up extra early to put them on for me. I was touched, to say the very lest, that he would do something so nice for me. I was glad he did, but I wouldn't have asked him to. It was a rare show of affection that Charlie gave me, and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I stood up and looked over to where the Cullens were usually parked. I saw Edward staring at me in horror, I looked around quickly to see Tyler's van headed strait for me. I was going to be hit, plowed over, mush. I was going to die. But, right before the van could hit me, something else grabbed me from the side. I was pushed out of the way of the car. And whoever had moved me out of the way had stopped the car with themselves. I was jerked around a bit before everything stopped, then I was able to see.

Edward was right by my, he was the one that had pulled me out of the way of the speeding van. "Are you okay? Because you hit your head pretty hard," He asked me, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I winced when I felt where my head had been banged. Edward smirked at me. "How did you get over here so fast?" I asked Edward calmly. At this point in time I knew that he wasn't normal, that he couldn't be. That had to be something other than human. But I just didn't know what it was, I was still piecing together the clues.

I watched Edwards eyes go hard, "What do you mean? I was right next to you, I pulled you out of the way."

"No, you were way over there, with your family, and then you were over here, saving me from being crushed," I said. I knew what had happened and I wasn't going to let him get away without explaining.

"I was right next to you, Bella," Edward said forcefully.

"You and I both know that you were not right next to me. I'll drop this if you promise to explain later," I said to him.

Edward sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'll explain later. Just, stick to the story, okay?"

"Promise," I said.

A couple of minuets later we were out of there. My dad was concerned for me and wouldn't listen when I said I was completely fine, nothing had hurt me. He wouldn't hear of it so he turned to a doctor for a second opinion. I just rolled my eyes. My dad could be so annoying sometimes. I was driven out of there with a neck brace on in the back of the ambulance, I was humiliated. It just made me even more angry that Edward got to ride in the front. Stupid, shinny, Volvo owner.

* * *

At the hospital I was checked out, everything was fine with me. Though, the doctor did give me some weird looks, like he wasn't quite sure or something. The doctor that looked over me was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edwards adopted father. They looked similar, but not quite. It was weird. Edward was there, talking to me for some of the time, I was mostly made at Edward so, naturally I didn't talk to him all that much.

Tyler kept trying to apologize to me, and it just about drove me insane. I just wanted to tell him to shut up. He was honestly worse off than I was. When Dr. Cullen was done looking at me, he told me I could leave, and then went to look at Tyler.

I had some business to attend to with Edward before I went anywhere, first. I walked out of there, Edward following me. "Edward. You promised," I told him. He glared at me, but still told me to follow him to a more secluded place in the hospital.

"What?" Edward asked me sharply when we were more or less alone.

"You promised you would explain," I told him forcefully.

"What do you think happened?" Edward asked me.

"I think you were standing all the way across the parking lot with your family, then the next thing I know you're pulling me out of the way of the car, using your own body to block it from me. And, you don't have a single scratch on you," I told him.

"Well, that's exactly what happened. What are you going to do about it?" Edward asked me.

"I want to know why you were able to do that," I said.

"I can't tell you. Go ahead, tell everybody what happened, they won't believe you," Edward told me.

"I was never planning on telling anyone else."

"Then why does this matter to you?" Edward asked me.

"Because I don't like not knowing what's going on around me," I told him. And with that, I turned and left the hospital. I spent the rest of the day at home, watching bad chick flicks. I had a near death experience, I was allowed to do stuff like this for at least one day. Tomorrow I would be going back to school and everything would be topsy turvy as usual. I just hoped that I could figure out what Edward was, it was bothering me to no end that I didn't know. For some reason I knew it was imperative that I find out, I just didn't know why yet. But I was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

_An Entry from The Book of Creatures:_

_Pixies (Cont.): _

_Some tell tale signs that a person is making a change from human to pixie, is that first they will start getting frequent and bad back pains. This happens because the wings are forming, and want to be let out, though the person won't realize this until the wings are fully formed and burst out of their own accord, which, is very painful. Another tell tale sign is that the skin of the person starts to have that blueish hue to it in the early morning and late at night. Mostly from 11pm to 2am. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to Vote and Review! Have a nice day now!**


	4. The Interigation

**Hola! Sorry it has taken me soooooo long to update, but I've just been really busy lately. You know, school stuff. Also I've had some minor writers block. I have some general ideas, but more specifically - like how to work those ideas in - stuff isn't going that great. So, if any of you have some ideas, I would absolutely love to hear them, I can always use some more good ideas!  
**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to own Twilight - and Edward - I don't. So I guess I'll just content myself with playing with the characters from time to time.  
**

* * *

The next day I woke up with the same sort of intense pain in my back. I attributed it to the accident, maybe I was a little bit more banged up than I had thought I was, but that still wasn't going to stop me from getting Edward to tell me how the heck he got me out of the way of that van. Of course I would tell the 'Edward was right next to me' story to everyone else, they already thought I was weird enough, if I went blabbering on about how Edward wasn't human, well, they just wouldn't believe me, now would they?

I literally rolled out of bed, landing with a loud thunk on the floor. I groaned unhappily as I pulled myself up off of the floor and slowly pulled myself up onto my feet. I gathered my things and went to the bathroom for my morning beautification process. Today I was determined to get some answers out of mysterious, infatuating, completely stone headed, Edward Cullen. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

Once I finally managed to get myself out of the shower and in some decent cloths - aka. not pajamas - I lumbered down the stairs, concentrating on not tripping, as I really didn't want to go sprawling and accidentally bash my face in, that wouldn't be much fun. When I got downstairs I grabbed a cereal bar and headed out the door. I was cutting it close, and I was hoping to talk to Edward before school started.

When I went outside to my truck I realized that it was actually sunny out, the sun was shining! In Forks! A smile spread across my face, I couldn't help it. Maybe the good weather was an omen or something.

When I got to the school I realized that talking to Edward would be impossible. He would be surrounded by his family. Even though I wasn't intimidated by Edward, I was still intimidated by his family. I just sighed, grabbed my books and stepped out of the warmth of my truck and into the cold that was Forks. I hunched my shoulders against the cold and made my way to the school, the bell would be ringing any second and I didn't want to be late. Yeah, I know, I am paranoid.

I barely made it through my first few classes. I basically tuned the teachers out and did my own thing in my head, which, was, really just a whole bunch of nothing. Lunch couldn't have come soon enough. I quickly scanned the lunch room when I came in, hoping to find Edward. But, unfortunately, he wasn't there.

"Hey, Jess, Do you know why the Cullens aren't here today?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Yeah, whenever the weather is nice, their parents pull them out of school to do some outdoorsy stuff, why?" She asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to thank Edward for pulling me out of the way of that van. If he hadn't, I probably wouldn't be here right now!" I said with a smile. Jessica smiled back at me and we continued eating lunch.

* * *

When I walked into Biology my heart sunk a little bit, I was disappointed to find that Edward wasn't there. I guess I had been hoping he would show up, i just ignored the disappointment and went on with my day.

The rest of my day was filled with thoughts of Edward Cullen, I couldn't help it, really. My thoughts kept drifting to what he could be. At the end of the day I got invited to go to First Beach on la Push that weekend, I agreed. I needed something to do with my time. Otherwise Charlie would get upset, plus, maybe I could get my thoughts off of Edward if I went.

The next day was sunny, too, so I didn't get to see Edward. And once again, my thoughts were filled with him. What was it about the guy that I was so hung up on? How could I feel so strongly about someone I had just met? I really needed to get a life.

Then, on the next day, it was not sunny anymore, and the Cullens were back at school. I smiled to myself when I saw the sky was cloudy. Of course I was sad to see the sun go, but when there was no sun, I got to see Edward Cullen. I think it's a fairly good trade off, don't you?

I ghosted through the first half of my day, trying not to get overexcited about confronting Edward. When I got into the lunch room my eyes jumped to the Cullen's table out of habit and reflex. I was puzzled to see that Edward wasn't with his family. I went to go sit down with my friends when Jessica leaned across the table and whispered to me, "Cullen is stareing at you." She pointed to a table on the other side of the lunch room.

"I had better go see what he wants," I mumbled, picking up my tray and making my way over to him. I sat down and began eating. "So," I started, what brings this on?"

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I decided that if I'm going to hell, I just might as well do it thoroughly," he informed me.

"Ah, I see," I said, looking down at my food. His stare was a little too intense to be comfortable under. If you had someone as gourgous as Edward Cullen staring at you, wouldn't you feel a little scared? That's what I thought.

"Any theories?" Edward asked me.

I turned bright red, "I am absolutely no way, ever, going to tell you my theories."

"Please," Edward breathed at me, looking at me from under his eye lashes. I was completely dazzled.

"Well, I have considers kryptonite and radioactivity," I said. Then, right on cue, I turned bright red.

"Sorry, either one of them," Edward said.

"Dang," I mumbled under my breath, Edward just laughed more, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella," He said, suddenly serious, "What if I wasn't the good guy? What if I was the bad guy?"

"I don't think you could be the bad guy, Edward, you're too good," I told him.

"You know, you really should stay away from me. I'm not safe for you to be around," He said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Because I'm not going anywhere," I informed Edward.

"You better go, or else you'll be late for class," Edward said to me.

I looked around the cafeteria, it was pretty much empty, "Aren't you coming to biology?" I asked him.

"It's healthy to skip class ever once in awhile," Edward said with a crooked smile. I just shook my head, as much to clear it so I could see strait agian as it was to scold Edward. I hurried off to Biology, Edward on my mind, once again. Was he ever going to leave my poor head alone?

* * *

_And Entry from The Book of Creatures:_

_Pixies (Cont.):_

_Many Pixies are blieved to live with other sorts of creatures, like vampires, werewovles, and deamons. Pixies are a special kind of race, they are peace makers, and can bring understanding between two rival groups just by standing in the same room. Not only that, but they are said to be increadbly beautiful, and, therefore, seem perfectly innocent, when in all actuallity, you should really never, ever, make a Pixie angry. You wouldn't want to end up a shishcabob, would you?

* * *

_

**Okay, people, I need you to review this story! And vote! Reviews will make me update faster, it has been proven scientiffically. I'm actually updateing because of a review. . . So, REVIEW and you will have another chapter! Yay!**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been updating regularly, but just hear me out. **

**I'm having a really hard time trying to figure out where this, and the rest of my stories, are going to go. Plus, school takes up the majority of my time and attention. I don't know where I'm going with this story, or how I'm going to end it at this point. **

**Okay, now, I would like to ask you for some help, if you would be so kind as to give me some ideas as to what should happen, that would be amazing. And yes, Bella is a Pixie. One of my biggest problems is figuring out when she should find out that she's a Pixie, she's been getting the symptoms, but doesn't know that that's why they're happening. Edward doesn't know that Pixies exist until Bella transforms, he's heard rumors, but never seen any proof. **

**So, I need to know where to go! (Hey, that rhymed. . .)**

**Anyway I could do somethings, though these ideas aren't that great, and I mean it when I say that if you want me to keep this story going you're going to have to help me come up with some idea. So, here are some of my basic ideas: **

**1. Bella should make her first full transformation (claws and wings come out) when she is in the meadow with Edward. **

**2. Edward should be completely freaked out, and so should his family. . . . . but they accept her because they know what it's like to be supernatural and plus, being a Pixie she is immortal and will need a family to be with if she is to stay sane. **

**3. James isn't a regular hunter, he likes to hunt rare 'mythical' creatures . . . . like Pixies, and that's why he goes after her. Bella can either just beat him to a pulp when they finally meet one on one or he can practically destroy her. **

**Alright, so, those are my big plot ideas. . . but I need more little things, you know, the nuances that make writing the story fun and interesting to read, right now I have completely nothing, no inspiration, so, this story is currently on hold. Help me out and I might be able to squeeze two chapters out of my non-functioning brain before my winter break is over! **

**~~ TrapedInsideADream  
**


	6. The Biology Class

**Alright, so, last night and this morning because I felt guilty about not having a new chapter for you guys I wrote this one, and surprisingly finished it. Because of one of the reviews I got I was actually able to decide a bit of what is going to happen, though I still need your input with some ideas - I don't care how stupid you think they are, I still want to hear them, okay? So, please, do that and you might be surprised at how fast I start cranking out chapters. . . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. There, I said it, my therapist would be proud.**

**

* * *

**

I got to Biology quickly, I didn't want to be late, and sat down at my lab station where Edward wasn't sitting. I wondered why exactly he would be not going to Biology today, but that was the least of my worries.

When Mr. Banner started the class he started talking about how there was a blood drive coming up sometime in the near future and he thinks that we should all donate some of our blood to so that people that need blood transfusions and such would have some blood. He said he realized that some of us didn't know what our blood type was so we were doing blood typing today.

As soon as I heard the word "blood" I started feeling slightly dizzy. I tried to stay unaffected, but to no avail. I watched in horror as Mike raised his hand, volunteering to help Mr. Banner show the class how to do the blood typing.

I held my breath as my head swam while Mr. Banner skewered (well, poked) Mike's finger with a sharp metal rod thing, I don't know what it is called. Mike yelped a bit, the class laughed, I tried to suppress a groan. Then the worst thing happened, Mr. Banner squeezed Mike's finger and a drop of blood formed, small, circular, red, and _disgusting_. He squeezed the drop onto a type of telescope and then Mr. Banner set the class to do the same thing.

I heard giggles and squeaks as everyone around me began doing there own. I put my head down on my desk and concentrated on breathing through my mouth and not through my nose, the smell was making me dizzy.

"Ms. Swan? Are you feeling alright?" Mr. Banner asked me.

"Can I go to the nurse? I already know my blood type," I responded.

Mr. Banner nodded and looked around the room for someone to bring me down to the nurse, Mike jumped at then chance. He put his arm around my waist to support me and started leading me out of the room. "Keep your hand in your pocket," I told him sternly, if he took it out, I would probably flat out faint.

My head was spinning as we walked out of the classroom. It took all that I had to keep myself standing upright. I walked slowly, very aware that I was leaning heavily on Mike, trying not to pass out. I was having a hard time walking so I made Mike stop and I sat down on the curb, placing my head between my legs and breathing slowly in and out. Mike chattered away at me, asking me if I was alright and blah blah blah. I just ignored him.

I heard Edwards voice a few seconds later, "What happened? Is she okay?" I just groaned. Now Edward was coming, just great, exactly what I needed the one guy that made my knees week and my head spin, and the most infuriating person that I had ever met in the whole wide world.

I could tell that Mike was wary of the situation when he spoke, "We're doing blood typing in biology, Bella was feeling faint so I offered to bring her to the nurse." The way Mike spoke it was like he was staking a claim on me, which I didn't like in the least bit.

"My god, she looks like she's dead," I heard him mumbled under his breath right before I felt him scoop me up.

"Hey!" I cried out, "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking you to the nurse since you obviously don't seem to be able to get yourself there," Edward said simply and calmly. Even though my head was still spinning I couldn't help but notice the was Edwards muscles felt holding me up. I just hoped that I wouldn't puke all over him. . .

"I can walk just fine!" I told him, acutely aware of every little movement he was making.

"I'm not going to let you down, you know, so you might as well just stop putting up a fight," he told me. I let out a small "humph" and crossed my arms across my chest decided to act sulky as he carried me.

When we got to the nurses office Edward set me down on one of the beds and went to get the nurse. I told him I was fine, but he didn't listen. "You're paler than normal, you are definatly not fine." He wouldn't let me aruge with him which just made me even more anxious.

A couple of seconds later Mike came in with Eric Yorkie, and then I smelled the blood, I immeadiatly slipped out of the room, Edward was right beside me. "Why did you get out of there so fast, and without my prodding?" he asked me.

"I smelt the blood," I wrinkled my nose, not enjoying the memory of what the blood had smelt like.

Edward looked amused when I said that, I asked him what it was, but he quickly changed the subject. "Bella, what class do you have next?"

"Gym," I answered unhappily.

"I can get you out of it if you would like?" He said.

"I guess so. . . " I trailed off, worried that this might be some sort of trap.

"Alright then, all you have to do is sit there and look pale," he told me. Motioning for me to sit down.

I watched Edward talk to the secretary, she tripped over her words and blushed slightly as he talked to her. It made me wonder exactly what Edward was saying to get me out of class. A minute later he walked over to me, smiling brilliantly, his eyes sparkling. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You're all set, as long as you let me take you home," he said, leading me out of the office.

"What? I can still drive myself, It's not like I can't drive!" I told him, refusing to move.

Edward pulled me forward, not taking no for an answer, "I'll have Alice bring you truck to your house after school, so you don't have to worry about that." With that my resolve crumbled. There was something that drew me to Edward, like moths to light, and I wasn't about to pass up spending some quality alone time with him - I still was working on figuring him out.

"Fine," I huffed as I followed him to his car and 'unhappily' got in. I was immensely happy when I realized that the car smelled like him. In what I hoped was a discreet way I inhaled, trying to take it all in. I was sure that I would have looked crazy to him if he had caught me doing that.

Edward drove me home, and he had Debussy playing in his car which made me like him even more. I made sure to tell him I loved Debussy, and was pleasantly surprised when his eyes lit up when I told him. Edward and I talked the whole time we were in his car, i stopped sulking almost immediately. He threw questions at me, I answered, and then threw one right back at him. I was completely enthralled by him, and I knew it.

When I finally managed to tear myself out of the conversation we had been having we had been sitting in my driveway for at least a good hour, I got out quickly, telling Edward good bye, and I walked up to the house. I looked back over my shoulder before I went inside, and I smiled at Edward, I couldn't believe how crazy my life was right then. I couldn't believe that Edward was showing interest in me. Me! Of all people.

Little did I know that after that night, things would become even more crazy and complicated than I had ever imagined.

* * *

_An Entry from The Book of Creatures:_

_Pixies (Cont.): _

_The first time a Pixie makes the full transformation usually happens after sun down. Something about the transformation to night from day sets it off, this will only happen once the Pixie that is changing can physically handle it, not necessarily mentally. It is quite common for newly changed Pixies to commit suicide because they don't know how to deal with their new self, they don't know how to handle keeping the secret for fear of being sent away to an insane asylum (which has happened).  
_

* * *

**Alrighty, did you enjoy that chapter? Yes I know, it wasn't that great, it was really just a filler chapter. I promise the next one will be better, and guess what? If I get five reviews I'll be motivated to wright the next chapter and will probably get it out today. . . just so you know. And remember, when you review I don't just want to hear ' you're story is great, keep going!' I want to hear what I can improve on so I can write better and make this story even awesomer. **


	7. The Bond

**I am finally getting another chapter out of this! I hope you guys are happy, because I took hours of my precious day off to make sure that this would be a good chapter, and that I would have some sort of idea as to where this is going. And now, I have some ideas. I finally did this because I got a review today. The first one in what seems like ages. It made me smile inside and outside, so, I decided for that one person I would write this chapter.** **Anqeole, this is dedicated to you. Thanks for making me actually write another one of these. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. I especially love the ending...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the names of the characters. I do own the Book of Creatures, though. And that is an all knowing book....**

**

* * *

**

I walked into Biology, my heart pounding in my chest, and I immediately made eye contact with Edward. Our eyes were locked for what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds. I jerked out of it, and walked forward, towards him, towards my table, where he was sitting. Walking with shaky steps I walked towards the table. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I knew that if I went and sat down at that table, my life would change drastically – in more ways than possible. I quietly walked over, sat down, and tried not to look at him. That is the pure definition of torture.

The teacher started talking, but all my thoughts were bent on not looking at Edward, if I did, something irreversible would happen. It wouldn't necessarily be bad, but it would sure as heck be hard to get through. He tapped me on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him. We didn't say a single word. He had his mouth half open – like he was going to tell me something, but then couldn't remember what he was going to say.

"Your eyes are changing color," He whispered to me, transfixed. My face contorted into a confused expression.

"Your eyes are changing color, too," I whispered back. His eyes were growing darker by the second. They were going from a light golden color, and they were become darker and darker every second.

"They're black, orange, green, blue, I don't think I can name all the colors I see," he said to me leaning even closer, I couldn't stop myself leaning even closer. He bent he head to the side, moving towards my throat.

"Pay attention Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen, this will be on the test," Mr. Banner said.

I cleared my throat, Edward an I pulling back from each other as fast as we possibly could, "I'm sorry, we'll pay attention even closer." The teacher nodded and went back to the lecture.

I tried to pay attention the lecture but I couldn't. I gave up after about twenty seconds. I kept my head facing forward. But I knew that Edward was looking at me. And not in a normal way, not in anyway that you could put into words. It was _that _kind of look. If you know what I mean, your very soul will shudder.

He didn't keep looking forward, he kept moving closer and closer to me. I could hear him breathing; I could almost tell what was going to happen. I did. I just didn't know in my conscious mind. He moved closer to me, scooting his chair closer. He was subtle, I turned to the side to find his eyes black, and fangs in his mouth. And I wasn't scared. In fact, I was anticipating the feeling of those fangs.

The pierced the skin on my neck, and I heard Edward sigh, and all of a sudden he pulled back and left the room. I blushed, down to my very core. I looked down, my hair covering my face, and covering the bite mark. I felt a tingling in all over my body, it made me feel like I was flying. When the class finished I walked out of the class, dazed. What happened was odd, but it left me on cloud nine. I drew into myself, I walked quietly to gym, and I spent the entire day in my own little world. I snubbed any sort of conversation that I might have had and as soon as the day was over I sped out of the door – incredibly embarrassed.

I walked to my truck with my head down. I kept my eyes adverted from all other people. As I walked, I seconded guessed myself. _Edward didn't have any fangs, and his eyes didn't change colors. I was just day dreaming, it was nothing at all. Nothing… _But I knew it wasn't. It was everything, it was all important. It would change my life, what happened. I didn't really knew what happened in Biology but I'll be darned if I didn't find out.

* * *

When I got back to my house, I felt down immediately and sank to the floor, my back to the front door. I still had a tingling feeling all over my body, and I couldn't comprehend why I felt that way. It was just odd….

I ran up the stair to the bathroom, to see if there were bite marks or something of the sort. I looked at the spot where I thought he had bit me, but there weren't any bite marks, but there were two blue dots. They looked like they were a part of my skin. It was….odd, to say the least. I walked into my room, threw my stuff on the floor sat on my bed, and tried not to freak out. I put my head into my hands, trying to take deep breaths. I was scared out of my wits.

I heard a tapping at my window, snapping me out of my 'attempting to calm down' ritual. I looked up sharply, to see Edward standing there. He looked worried, embarrassed, and so many more emotions I don't think I would be able to write them all down here. He tapped more urgently, trying to get me to open the window. I walked over and pulled open the window.

I was confused, "What are you doing here? And how did you manage to climb up here?"

"Will you let me in or not?" He asked, still looking panicked.

"Alright, if it's so important," I let him in. I was feeling weird to have him in my room. My ROOM. This guy that drove me crazy, and the guy that I and the oddest day ever with.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said once he was in my room.

"I do, too." We had to talk about what had happened earlier.

"What happened earlier, has it made you feel any different? What I mean to ask, is are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just really creeped out. Did I just imagine the whole thing, or did it really happen?" I asked, a quiver in my voice. The sun was almost gone, my father wasn't home yet, and I had Edward Cullen in my room. Things were getting even stranger yet.

"It happened, but I don't know why you didn't get hurt, why you weren't in pain," Edward said to me, walking towards me, as if he needed to touch me to know that I was okay. I was transfixed to say the least, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, and I didn't want to. I didn't want to move away from him.

"Why would I be in any pain? And why do you have fangs?" I asked, a quizzical look on my face. Edward walked up to me and touched my arm.

"I can't answer any of those questions now, I'm sorry, and I don't know if I ever will. You'd be better off not knowing anything. You'd be better off if you forgot that anything had ever happened today," He told me, looking me in my eyes.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked as the sun was gone from the earth.

"Then I'll have to leave you alone," he said and turned to leave. My arm reached out, but pulled back at the last minute.

"If you think it's best I can't stop you. But just know, I'm not going to let it go easily. You can bet tha-", I froze mid word, gasping as keeled over. The pain was back, and it was worse than ever, I shook with the magnitude of it. Edward ran to my side, trying to help, he couldn't do anything. I knew that. And I knew it wasn't his fault. He kept up a steady mantra of "What have I done? What have I done? Oh, Bella, this should have never happened to you.

I managed to squeak out between my lips "It's not your fault, I should be better in an – " I groaned, the pain was too bad to even say anything. I didn't know what was going on. What was happening to me?

* * *

_The Book of Creatures_

_Pixies (Cont.): _

_When a Pixie meets his/her mate, their eyes will look to be a swirl of colors, many different kinds, and in someway the two will connect, but it would have to be more than a touch. A kiss, a bite, something that one mouth connected to the other's body. That would bind them to what is basically marriage, as far as Pixies are concerned. Once it is done, it cannot be undone, the two are tied for eternity, if one perishes, the other does, too. It is a wonderful thing, but very difficult to recognize after it has happened – at least for a year of so. _

_

* * *

_

**Alright, I bet you hate me now. I can't wait to write the next chapter, but I promise you that it will not happen unless I'm motivated to write. Seriously, if you review I am motivated to write. I think I just might dedicate my next chapter to the person whose review makes me smile the most... but don't hesitate, I want REVIES, they make me feel loved. I hope you know, just a one word review makes me VERY happy. Seriously. So REVIEW REVIEW RIEVIEW. And if get enough review's quick enough I think I might be able to squeak out another chapter tomorrow. . . If I get 70 reviews by tomorrow, I will have another chapter posted.**_  
_


	8. The First Change

**So, I got impatient waiting to post this - so here it is. I'm rather proud of myself for finishing it so quickly, and I am already working on the next chapter. Now, I have one more thing to say : I only got 4 reviews. I'm disappointed. Seriously, I know you can do better than that, and seriously, it makes me insulted. Some of you might wonder why it took me so long to get that last chapter out - and the reason was because I was getting a pitiful amount of reviews, it made me depressed so I couldn't write. My thanks goes out to StillDreamingOfLove for giving me some great constructive criticism - Please tell me if I've made it better! And my thanks also goes out to SixxTwilightLover, Team Alice-Bella, and deddy2die4 for making me smile. Now, without any more delays I present to you the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own my own personal typewriter named Henri. So ha. **

**

* * *

**

My senses were on overload, and yet at the same time I was practically numb all over. I could hear everything around, but I couldn't feel much of anything. I heard Edwards voice, dripping with concern caressing my ears, his voice cut through all the pain. It let me know that despite what was happening, I had at least one person that cared about me. It made me feel as if I should sing with joy, but the pain made that impossible.

My body was convulsing, and I felt something trying to cut through my skin, it pierced the skin, and even though my senses had been numbed to this pain, I screamed because of this pain, it was something I can't even articulate in any of the words any language possesses. I tried to hold back any more screams as the pain continued as something came out of my back. And all of a sudden it stopped. Nothing hurt. I wasn't in agony. I sat up.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes looking me over, astonishment ridden.

"I-I-I think I'm fine," I said, standing up.

Edward grabbed my arm and helped me stand up, he gulped, "I've never been truly afraid in my entire life, and you changed that in less than an hour. What happened?" His voice was filled with concern and desperation, I could tell he cared about me. His gorgeous face actually looked scared, his hair was sticking up in all different directions. He looked like he had gone through something just as bad as I had.

"I have no idea, but something came out of my - ". I had reached behind my back and felt something that seemed to be covered in feathers. I jumped and squeaked,what had _happened.  
_"What happened to me?"

"You should look in the mirror, and I don't know what happened, but I think it's my fault," he said, sounding like puppy that has just been kicked to the side of the road. He seemed distressed, confused, and completely thrown for a loop.

I looked into the mirror and my eyes practically popped out of my head. I had _wing_s. They were huge, they were gorgeous, and they seemed like they would always bee a part of me. An important part - one that had always been there, weather or not I had known it. My jaw had dropped.

My wings were as black as the night, with delicate swirls of blue sneaking around the edges, mostly coming from where the wings were connected to my back. The blue color of the designs seemed to be a dark blue, something that might have been pulled out of the sky, that shone like an expensive jewel might. When I thought about it, it was a miracle that my cloths hadn't been ripped to shreds. But what was more astonishing was that I had wings. Of all things, I had wings.

"This couldn't be your fault," I told him, quietly, I was scared, and I couldn't know what he was feeling. He looked at me as a husband might look at his wife. His eyes penetrated me, down to my very core. Something stirred inside of me, a knowing. I opened my mouth to speak, "You only sped up the unavoidable, this was going to happen." I shut my mouth. It was as if someone else was using my voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked, coming closer, his silky voice calming my fraying nerves.

"I have no idea," I whispered to him.

"It's alright, I think I know someone that might know what's been going on, but there is no guarantee," he said.

"NO!" I said forcefully, almost yelling, "You can't tell anyone or else they'll find me." There it went again.

"What? Who? Why would someone want to find you?" Edward asked, the distinct sound of his anger, his concern, his .... love? for me shown through that one sentence.

"I have no idea, I feel as if, as if, someone else is speaking through me, even though I know these things. It's like - it's like someone else is in my head, controlling me, but there's only me, and ... " I broke down, unable to help myself.

Edwards arms encircled me, holding me to his chest. He stroked my hair and I heard him humming a beautiful song, something sweet, something wonderful, something that could only have come from the heart. I cried and cried, staining his shirt. Once I had stopped heaving, he still held me to him, he kept humming, kept showing me that he cared about me, just through the way he was for me. I inhaled his sent, relishing in that smell, calming myself down. I sat up, pulling my head up from where it had been previously resting. I look of disappointment flashed through Edwards eyes as I sat up.

"I-I think we need to figure out what's going on. You saw this happen to me, you're a part of this now, and you have to help me figure out what's going on," I told him, speaking quietly, speaking almost to myself.

"Even if you told me not to, I would still help you as much as I possibly could. I can't let anything happen to you," He said to me, in a hushed voice.

"I think I'll be okay now. I just need to figure out how to get rid of these things, I won't be able to go to school tomorrow if I don't get these things hidden," I said heartily, getting back to my normal self. When crazy things happen, you can't let them freeze you in your tracks, you just have to take them in stride and work them out as you go.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, standing up. I was still transfixed by his very presence, his smell, his intensity, the way he seemed to care so much about me, even though we really hadn't gotten to know each other very well. It was almost as if we were meant to be. I shook that thought out of my head, I had to get working on how to fix he situation enough that I could go to school the next day.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm tougher than I look," I told Edward. I stood in the middle of my room, feeling Edwards intense look upon me as I closed my eyes and concentrated. I thought of the wings that were sticking out of my back, of them retracting into my body and leaving virtually no trace of whatever might have been there. I opened my eyes ... and they were gone. Edward had an astonished look on his face, which he quickly concealed. I smiled when I saw that they were gone. "There, um, now that that's taken care of," I said nervously.

"I bet you would like me to leave now," Edward said calmly, his mind obviously somewhere else at the time being.

"That would be nice," I said and showed him awkwardly to the window, said goodbye. As I said goodbye to him, watching his form slide down the tree and land on the ground, walking away under the stars, I almost called him back. But I resisted the temptation, and that was a great feat on it's own. I turned back to face my room, sighing, I slid on my pajamas. Relishing in the pure sense of home they felt, the overwhelming feeling of comfort made my muscles sigh with relief. I slipped between the covers of my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. That night I could have sworn there was someone watching me, and I could have sworn it was Edward. But the thing was, if it really was him, I was happier just thinking that. Why were all these odd things happening to me at the same time?

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Pixies (final):_

_Though pixies have many oddities, they are essentially good creatures. They strive to help, and make things better. They have many odd powers which differ from one Pixie to the next, so they will not be talked about here. If you ever meet a Pixie, know that if you call attention to them, you will not remember the occurrence, and if you do not you will forever be able to identify all sorts of creatures that are usually hidden to the human eye. That is, if they like you enough to give you that privilege.

* * *

_

**So there you have it. I dare you to have 10 reviews for this chapter. If you do, I will be especially kind and probably post two chapters on the same day. Yay! Oh, and if you do review, I will send you a sneak peak into the next chapter! So, please review - and please forgive my begging! Oh, and a quick question - are there any other mystical creatures you would like to see incorperated into the story? I would like to keep The Book of Creatures going, without having Vampires be a topic. Let me know if you have any ideas! And thankyou for reading my story!**


	9. The Day After

_**So here is another chapter! I once again got impatient so I decided to post this because I can. My updates will become less regular for the rest of the summer since I have a job that is exhausting and doesn't leave much time to write and post things, but I'll try to get one chapter out (at least) every week. And if I don't, feel free to be upset with me. On a side note, this is the longest chapter yet! Yay! And also, I would like to thank the five people that reviewed. We're getting better, guys! We added one more review to the list! (Sorry I'm such a hound for reviews, but I really want to know what people think and if they don't review, well, I don't have anything to go off of) Without further stalling, I give you the next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but that doesn't stop me from borrowing them from time to time.

* * *

**

I woke up in the morning to growl at the obnoxious sound of my alarm blaring in my ears. Was it morning already? I sat up and felt a dull ache in my back, so last night wasn't a dream. What happened to me was unexplainable. And I just wanted to live a normal life. Why did Forks have to change everything? Grumbling to myself, I pulled myself out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. The warm water of the shower soothed my aching muscles. I dried myself off, and went to put my clothing on for the day.

Once dressed, I went to eat my breakfast, but before I did I glanced at my computer, I was going to have to do some research. I ran down the stairs, paying close attention so I wouldn't slip and break my neck. Knowing myself, I probably would. I slid around the kitchen fixing myself some breakfast. Charlie came down from upstairs, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Bella, nice to see you up, we haven't been seeing much of each other lately," he said gruffly, sitting down at the table.

"I know, I guess I've just been busy with school. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Charlie politely.

"I'll have whatever you're having," he replied, "So, have you seen any boys you like lately?"

"Not really," I told him as I pulled some bowls down and a box of Life cereal, "Though there is one guy..." I debated over weather or not I should tell my dad about my infatuation with Edward Cullen - though it could be a disaster, telling him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Um, Edward Cullen," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Hmm... the youngest Cullen boy. They're a good family, Carlisle has helped Forks out a lot, an impressive doctor like him here in our little town," Charlie approved.

We ate our cereal in an awkward silence after the conversation, as soon as I finished I plopped my bowl in the sink. Glancing at the time, I knew I should get going for school. "I have go get going, I'll see you after school."

"Have a good day," Charlie called after me as I shut the door behind me.

I walked quickly to my truck, opening the door and sliding into it. I put my eyes into the ignition and smiled as I heard the truck roar to life. That would always make me smile, no matter how terrible my truck looked - I loved it and I wouldn't give it up for anything. Seriously, it was my pride possession.

When I reached the school, I slipped out of the car and onto the pavement nearly slipping. Luckily, I put my hand on the car to steady myself and I didn't go sprawling across the cement. Looking around the parking lot, I saw many people looking my way. I didn't need there attention. I walked away pretending like I couldn't see them. Oddly enough, when I thought that they should leave me along - they did. As I walked I thought back to the night before, I needed someone I could trust to stand by me while I figured these things out. That's when Edward popped up next to me.

"How are you feeling? I've been worrying about you all night," He whispered.

"I'm feeling great actually, if you can believe it," I whispered back.

I walked into school, feeling entirely different, Edward was by my side looking concerned. I was as happy as a clam, and everyone wasn't looking at me. I knew it was going to be a good day. That weird change had had more effects than I had known. When walking through the parking lot, I saw many people walking towards me, and I thought to myself 'please go away!' and they did. I thought to myself, 'I wish I had someone I could trust here', and Edward popped up. And so here I was, facing the school, grinning like an idiot with Edward by my side. That weird experience had changed me, and I hoped it was for the better.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Edward asked me.

"I told you already, I'm fine," I said shaking myself out of the daze I had previously been in. I sighed to myself and Edward walked with me to my locker. As I opened it, he leaned casually next to me, studying me with those beautiful eyes of his. He was looking at me like a husband would look at a wife. It unnerved me, but it didn't scare me. It felt right.

"I want you to meet me after school today," Edward said to me.

"Really? And why might that be?" I asked, acting as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know why. And I want to figure some things out with you. And I happen to know that you'll need another person to talk to about whatever it is that is happening to you. Plus, I'd rather be spending time with you than anything else, even if it does mean figuring out what happened. You truly are a mystery to me," Edward looked at me with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine. I'm not even going to try and get out of this one. You know we're getting stares, right?" I asked him.

"Let them stare. I just want to be with you, and people staring is not going to stop that."

"Alright then."

At that precise moment Mike ran up to us and started speaking to me, "Hey Bella," he said, "Did you finish the Biology homework?"

"No Mike. I had some more," I glanced at Edward and we shared a knowing smile, "pressing things to deal with."  
I  
Mike looked back and forth between us, slightly confused, "Oh. Well, if you need to I'll let you copy my homework, whatever I can do to help."

"Actually, Mike," Edward started, "I was going to help Bella finish it at lunch today." He walked to my side and put an arm around my shoulder, I shivered at a molecular level`at his touch.

"That's right. He promised me that he would help, since he was with me when I had to deal with something huge," I told him. Let Mike squirm and try to figure out what was going on. It was entertaining to say the least, watching him stand there, shifting from foot to foot. He looked like a two year old that really had to pee.

"Really? What did you have to deal with? You can trust me," He said, trying to get the truth out of me.

"It's none of your business," Edward said icily. I glared at Edward.

"It was just something to do with my mom. She was freaking out because I hadn't called her in a long time and Edward was over, helping me with some homework, so he helped me calm my mother down. And let me tell you, it was no small task," I told Mike with a straight face.

"There's your answer, now could you kindly leave us alone?" Edward asked.

"Sure. I'll see you later, Bella!" Mike called as he turned to leave.

"Why did you tell him that ridiculous story," Edward asked me as we started walking. I felt the reluctance as he took his arm down off of my shoulder.

"I wanted to give the poor kid a break, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack when I told him you were there. I don't want to be responsible for someones death!" I told him. By telling Mike that, I had a story to explain what had happened, and people wouldn't get the wrong idea ... well, mostly.

Edward chuckled, "The bells about to ring, I'll walk you to your class. Remember, at lunch I'm helping you with your biology homework." Edward winked when we reached my classroom and turned to walk away. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him walk away. Why did he hold such a spell over me? The ring of the bell jerked me out of my trance.

Through the class periods that I had to endure before I had my next class, I couldn't stop thinking. I don't think I heard a single thing the teacher said that day, but I was somehow able to do everything on the worksheets they handed out in less time than anyone else. I guess this whole situation had some great perks. I spent most of the time in class thinking about Edward. I knew that he was playing some sort of part in all of this, he was the sun I was revolving around - and I didn't think I could stop it. Or that I even wanted to. When I came to Forks, after I saw him I started to get those back pains which I now knew were because of wings. Which is a really odd thing to think about. Not every girl can say that she has wings that come out of her back. He had bit me on the neck, and I had felt great. The tingling feeling that had spread throughout my body had put me in some sort of euphoria. And then that night when I experienced that whole change, he was there. He helped me through it. And now he was going to help me figure out exactly what had happened. We were connected. And I didn't know why - yet.

I counted down the periods until lunch as I thought to myself, I could barely wait for the excitement practically overwhelmed my being. When I reached the lunch room, I grabbed my lunch quickly and began to search the lunchroom for Edward. I spotted him, he waved, I broke out into a grin. I walked over, carrying my tray and managing not to fall over. Score one for Bella! And I sat down with as much composer as was humanly possible. Edward had his plate of food in front of him.

"Why don't you ever eat?" I blurted out as I sat down. I blushed sheepishly at my outburst, maybe it was something he didn't like to talk about.

Edward just smiled at me and laughed, "I guess since I know your secret you should know mine. But I'll tell you what that is later, when we're alone, there's to many people here to talk to you about it safely."

"Oh, I see, so it's a big secret, too," I nodded, "So I bet you don't want the mere humans to even get a whiff of what you are because if they did they would run in many different directions screaming, then asking me why I wasn't running, and learn that I was something not human and then run some more and suddenly there is mass destruction and terrible things are happening."

Edward laughed at me, giving me his crooked grin. I loved it when he grinned like that, it sent shivers down my spine. "Something like that," he replied.

"So you're supposed to help me with my biology homework, right?" I said to him, as I placed some food in my mouth.

"I finished it for you," he said, holding a piece of paper up in front of me, "So we can talk about some more important things."

I swallowed my food, the intensity of Edwards look was making me feel odd, "Like what?" I feigned like I didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

"Like what your favorite color is, and what your favorite animal is. I thought we should get to know each other better if we're going to be spending a good chunk of our time together." He shrugged, "I thought it might be a good idea."

I nodded, swallowing my food, "Sounds good to me. You can start," I said as I took another bite of my food.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked me.

"Blue." I said simply. "What's yours?"

"Whatever color your eyes are that day, and right now that would be a bright green," he told me as I blushed. "What's your favorite band?"

"Um.... I have no idea. To many to choose from," I answered, "What's yours?"

"I would have to go with the same answer as you," he smiled. And we continued on like this for a very long time. The rest of lunch was spent talking, bouncing questions and answers back and forth. When lunch was nearing an end, Edward stopped the questions asking, "After school I'll take you home. And tomorrow we'll go somewhere safe that we can talk. Is that alright with you?" Edward searched my eyes for approval.

"That's fine. But why do you have to drive me home?" I asked him.

"Because I want to be close to you," he said to me, leaning closer. "Now we should hurry, it's almost time for class." I looked around to see that he was right. We dumped our trays and side by side we walked to Biology. I was really liking spending all this time with Edward. I could get used to it.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Goblins:_

_Goblins come in two different types - the nasty kind, and the helpful kind. Most people would believe that there could be a type of Goblin that could be helpful, but they truly do exist. Like all things in life there must be a yin for the yang, and this is clearly shown with the two types of goblins. The nasty kind of Goblin usually sports red skin, and the helpful kind usually sports green skin. Here, time will be spent detailing the fundamental differences between the two and what exactly you should do if you do encounter them. Also, the other creatures that they are naturally hostile towards - but that only applies to the nasty sort of goblin. _

_

* * *

_

_**So there it is. And yes, Goblins will be envolved with this story. They won't show up for quite a long time, not until at least the sections of the Nasty goblins are finished. But I promise you it'll be good! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I would love it if you could get six reviews this time. One better than last! If you can you'll make me smile on the inside so I'll write even faster! Oh, and if you review, I will once again give you a sneak peek into the next chapter. I think that's only fair. You do something for me, I do something for you. **_


	10. The Realization

**Alright, so here is the next chapter. I got 5 reviews. Yay! And same thing goes for this chapter, if you review, you get a sneek peak. :) Anyway, I think this chapter is a good one that will get the story really rolling. I have the rest of the story planned out, and I am working on finishing it so I don't take a month before I can post something again. So, now I will let you read the story, and save you from my word vomit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I know the square root of 159.**

* * *

I woke up to sunlight, which was quickly covered by clouds. I crumbled to myself as I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Today Edward was taking me somewhere secret so we could talk about the things that have been going on in our lives - which were most defiantly connected. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I stumbled over to my closet finding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I dressed and went downstairs, Charlie had already left and I knew Edward would be knocking on my door any minute now, or possibly sneaking in through my bedroom window. You would think that his being able to get into my room through my window would unnerve me, but all it did was make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

I made myself a bowl of cereal scarfing it down because of my hunger. My hair was still sticking up in all different directions since I hadn't quite brushed it yet. I heard a knock on my door and yelled come in with my mouth full of cereal. In came Edward, looking gorgeous as ever. I couldn't help but notice, consciously for the first time, how wonderful his hair looked. It looked so perfectly messy that no one could obtain the same look unless they were Edward Cullen.

Edward laughed at me, "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Nope. But I only have to do two things. Brush my hair, " I said holding up one finger, "and find tennis shoes," I said holding up a second. I finished my bowl of cereal and plopped it in the sink.

"Alright then, hurry up. I want start before nightfall," Edward called after me as I ran up the stairs to brush my teeth and hunt down my confounded socks. After about ten minutes of searching I finally yelled in triumph. No socks would hide from me!

"I'm ready now," I told him as I walked down the stair, successfully tripping on the last step to land in his arms. We stood there for a second, lost in each others eyes. I broke the silence by clearing my throat and we awkwardly pulled away from each other.

"I have my car out front, I'll be driving," he said to me. I immediately stopped in my tracks and put my hands on my hips.

"I don't want you driving me anywhere. I'll drive my truck, you just give me the directions," I told him.

"Sorry, Bella, but I'm driving this time. Maybe next time I'll let you drive..." He said.

"Either I drive or we don't go anywhere," I told him. My decision was final.

Edward sighed in exasperation, but agreed. I grabbed my keys and smugly slid into the drivers seat of my truck. I honked the horn, "Come on, Edward. We don't want to take all day!" He got into the truck with me.

"Alright, let's get going," he said and we were off.

It didn't take us very long to reach the place that we were supposed to be. We pulled into a small parking lot and I parked my truck as smoothly as was humanly possible. I hopped out of the car quite happily, Edward not so much. He had been complaining about how slow my truck was the entire way there. I just ignored him and kept following his directions. I looked around the place we had stopped, and I spotted a trail through the woods. Great. Hiking. A recipe for disaster when I was connected with it.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Sure," I said heading towards the trail.

"We're not using the trail," he said to me once he saw I was heading in that particular direction.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"We're going this way," he pointed into the woods, "Just follow me and you'll be fine. It should only take us an hour and a half to get there."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as we started walking into the woods, "I did not sign up for this." Edward just laughed at me.

I spent the walk watching Edwards back and his feet as they hit the ground in front of me as we walked through the forest. My footsteps seemed to fill the woods with sound, but Edwards didn't make a sound. I was especially upset with him for this. I walked slowly and carefully, watching every little thing in front of me so I would be sure not to slip and fall and make a complete fool of myself. I heard Edward say that we were getting close, that he could see light coming through the trees. I just huffed, not believing that he could. But sure enough a few minutes later I could see the light filtering through, too. Edward stopped walking and waited for me to be level with him.

"You can go through first, I'll follow," Edward told me, pushing me gently forward. I felt my skin warm at the feel of his touch. I half walked half stumbled into the clearing. It was a small meadow, it was beautiful. Above me there was a bright blue sky, no clouds in sight. I was surprised, especially since Edward was going to be coming out here with me. He had never been outside around others before. The grass was tall and green and seemed to brush against my ankles, caressing were boulders that seemed strategically placed around this peaceful place in the middle of the woods. The tall, green trees surrounding it only added to the magical quality that the meadow held.

"Bella," Edward said, I twirled around, "There's something I need to show you." And with those words he stepped into the sunlight and I was blown away. I looked at him, seeing the way he sparkled in the sunlight, my jaw dropped slightly and I walked up to him. I had to touch him. You might think I would be surprised, but for some reason, I wasn't. I knew there was something different about him, but this just confirmed it. In my mind scraps of information long dormant were trying to piece together what was going on here. I knew why he sparkled, but I couldn't remember. I knew why I had wings, but I couldn't remember. It sounds odd, but it is most definitely true.

I put my hands on his chest, as if to make sure that if was really him. I looked up at him and smiled. "Why were you worrying about me seeing this?" I asked him softly.

Edward tore away from me. "Bella, I'm this way so I can hunt you. So I can kill you. I'm faster than anything you've ever seen," he said as he moved in a blur to the other side of the meadow. "I'm stronger than any other living being," he said as he uprooted a tree." He walked towards me, "As if this wasn't enough. Everything about me, compels a human to get closer, draws them in. I don't even need all the other things. You see, Bella, I was made to hunt and kill. Don't you see, you should be running from me."

I looked at him and I laughed lightly, "I couldn't be scared of you if I tried. Edward, you don't scare me, because I know that you won't hurt me. You don't have it in you. And if you did, you wouldn't be showing me this, you wouldn't be telling me this. I'd already be dead. And for one thing, I'm not exactly like any other human or have you forgotten?"

Edward walked over to me. "Bella I'm trying to tell you I'm a vampire, I drink blood to survive."

I wrinkled my nose, "Blood is gross. And you already bit me and nothing happened." I lay down in the grass, looking up and into the bright blue sky.

"Something did happen, you sprouted wings. And it was my fault. Why is it so hard to make you understand?" Edward asked me, in a voice that made him sound as if he was in pain.

"It wasn't your fault, it was bound to happen sometime. And I'm lying when I say nothing happened, something did but I can't remember. I can't remember why it was bound to happen for me to get those wings. I can't remember anything that I need to. And I don't even know why I know these things," I looked at Edward, "Do you know how frustrating it is to know that somewhere in you, you know the answer to what is going on but you can't remember what it is? Do you know how terribly agonizing it is?"

Edward came to sit down beside me, "I'm so sorry for getting mixed up with you. If I had never met you, none of this would have happened."

I shook my head, "Why is it so hard for me to make you understand?" I asked him. I moved, sitting on my knees and putting my hands on either side of Edwards face, "You could never hurt me, even if you wanted to. And all of this would have happened, expect you wouldn't have been in the picture and I would be alone and scared out of my mind with no one to turn to, and no one I could trust when all things were falling to pieces around me."

Edward looked me in the eye, "I just don't want to hurt you." His hands came up to touch my face gingerly, and to run his hands through my hair. I sighed enjoying his touch. I sat there, my hands on his face, staring into his eyes, as he did the same to me and we started to lean forward, closer and closer to each other, transfixed by each others gaze. We kept getting closer, our eyes beginning to close slightly when our lips met. It was unlike anything else I had ever experienced. I was on fire. I was souring over the earth on a cloud of pure joy because of this.

After what seemed like eternity, I pulled back. Edward's eyes became panicked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I answered, still feeling bewildered, "In fact I think you saved us both a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked me.

"I figured out what I am, what's happening to me, and why," I told him.

He moved so his arms could be around me. Though they were cold and were as hard as stone, it felt like home to me, in his arms. "I remember all the answers, Edward. And you're not going to believe me when I tell you."

"Try me," he said, smiling, as he buried his nose in my hair.

"I'm a Pixie. And the transformation isn't quite over yet." I whispered. I was scared out of my mind at the implications of what I had just told Edward. Edward heard the fear in my voice. He listed to what I had said, and didn't doubt me, he just held be closer. I was thankful for that, for the security of his arms. Seriously, could Forks be any stranger?

* * *

  
The Book of Creatures:

Goblins:  
-- Nasty

The red color of these goblins skin are a dead giveaway as to what their nature is. These goblins tend to be hunched over, their arms dragging on the ground, their claw like fingers leaving lines in the ground behind them. Their eyes look like flat black stones, and their teeth are made of broken pieces of glass, which will sometimes fall out when they attempt to bit you. Their skin is wrinkled and wizened like an elderly folks. If you see this sort of creature, prepare yourself for an attack.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! In the next one, Bella will meet the Cullen's! Alright, so please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. If you do you get a sneak peek. I should be able to post the next one in about a week, maybe less. Have a great day, and review, because it makes me smile!


	11. The Meeting of the Cullen Familiy

**I have the next chapter! I got 6 reviews. Yay! And same thing goes for this chapter, if you review, you get a sneak peak. :) I especially love this chapter. I loved writing it and it is the longest chapter so far. It makes me smile. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this, because I certainly do.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do love Doctor Who, Torchwood, and other things related to Doctor Who...  
**

* * *

I woke up the next day to find Edward Cullen's arms around me. He was wide awake, which wasn't surprising since I had learned his true nature the other night (even though secretly I had always known, even though I couldn't find that specific piece of information in my brain). But I was surprised that he would stay the entire night. I remembered that the other day, after we had left the Meadow, he asked me if I would like to meet his family. I had said yes. And now I wished I hadn't. I just wanted to stay asleep and never wake up so I wouldn't have to go and meet his family. I knew them from school and everything, but I didn't really know them. And I had never been introduced to them as Edwards girlfriend. I was still getting used to that title...

That was another thing we had talked about in the meadow, how now after we had established all these things about each other and about the way we felt about each other that now we would be boyfriend and was weird. Because I knew that technically by the laws governing all creatures non-human, Edward and I were technically married since he bit me in Biology. I just didn't share that with him, it would only scare him, I think. I was pretty freaked out by that idea, Edward and I being married. And I wasn't even eighteen yet!

"Bella? Are you awake?" Edward asked me after I had opened my eyes. I quickly shut them again.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p', "I'm still fast asleep."

I felt Edwards chest rumble as he chuckled, "You should get up now, I know you have to get ready. I told them we'd meet them at two o'clock. Can we keep that time?"

"No," I said as I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I groggily stood up and grabbed some clothing. I was nervous. "I'm going to shower, so you'll just have to be patient with me, alright?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting downstairs for you," Edwards eyes were twinkling, "Just don't take forever."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward and walked to the bathroom. I didn't take long to ready myself, in fact it was the fastest time I had ever had as far as showering and getting ready is concerned. I spent half of the time figuring out what I wanted to wear. Of course I was taking forever to make any sort of decisions. I ran down the stairs, and successfully tripped on the last one, once again to be caught by Edward. But this time I got a kiss out of it. "What would you do if I wasn't here to catch you?" Edward asked me.

"Hm... I don't know, go find myself some other vampire to occupy your position?" I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Are you sure they're going to like me?" I asked him.

"You're worried if they're going to like you? Only you wouldn't be worried about going into a house full of vampires, and only that they might not like you," Edward said, shaking his head at me. I stuck my tongue out at him for the second time that day. I thought I was doing a pretty good job. Maybe I could make it three times by the end of the day...

"Well are we leaving or not? I'm ready as I'll ever be to meet your family," I said.

"I'm driving this time," Edward said, I started to protest but he cut me off, "You drove last time. It's my turn." Grumbling to myself I sat down in his car, him holding the door open for me. I had to admit, his car was much nicer than mine, but it didn't have nearly as much personality.

"Plus, you wouldn't be able to find my house. There's to many twist and turns in the road for you to find it. You would just get hopelessly lost," Edward said.

I scrunched my nose at him and looked out the cars window as we went, I tried very hard not to look at him, and I was succeeding, for the most part. I tried to occupy my mind with thoughts about the landscape surrounding us. Unfortunately, it was the same as everything else. Lots of trees. Once we turned off into a dirt road things got a tad bit more interesting. The road twisted and turned and suddenly we were off of the road and had pulled up in front of a beautiful house. It was gorgeous. It was very modern looking, contrary to what I expected. I knew that the Cullen's wouldn't live in a cave-like place like movies and books suggest, but I wasn't expecting them to have such a beautiful house. I gazed at it, dazzled by the beauty. And then I turned to look at Edward and he dazzled me. But in a very different way, the way he looked at me made me feel as if I was in seventh heaven. He was out and around the car in a flash, opening my door for me. I smiled at him and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "You'll be fine," he said.

"You keep saying that but you don't know that," I said as he walked with me up to the door. Before he had even raised his hand to knock on the door, someone opened it. It was the petite girl from school. The one with black hair. Alice.

"Bella, Edward. I'm glad to see you're on time. Bella, I'm Alice, not that you didn't already know that. We're going to be great friends. I have some stuff I want to show you after Edward is finished showing you around. He doesn't get to hog you the whole time your here, " She said in a rush. "Bella's here!" She bellowed to the rest of the house, it's not like they didn't already know what I was here.

"Rosalie," Edward said as a gorgeous blond woman entered the room. She looked my way quickly, glaring at me briefly before she left. She knew who I was, but she just wasn't polite enough to stay and actually say anything to me. I looked over at Edward and the look in his eyes told me not to worry. Next up I saw Edwards parents standing next to the door, waiting to greet me.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you're here. I've been just dying to meet you," She said with a bright smile on her face, Carlisle standing quietly by her side.

"As am I. You're the one that brought Edward alive," Carlisle said with a smile.

Next came a huge burly man running up to the door, pulling me up in a bone crushing hug, Edward practically jumped in terror, but when he saw I was just getting annoyed and wasn't in any pain, he moved back, looking very concerned. "Bella. I'm so glad to meet you! I'm Emmett," the man boomed.

I laughed, "As am I, but aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before you pull me up into a bone crushing hug -literally."

"Oh. Sorry," he said, setting me down nervously. I cracked my neck and smiled up at him.

"It's no worry. I'm just glad that I'm not exactly normal, just like you guys."

"Do you real-" Emmett began to say when Edward cut Emmett off.

"I'm going to give Bella a tour of our house now, if that's alright," Edward said. Emmett looked a little dejected and I smiled sadly at him and Edward took my hand, leading me up the stairs. I relished in the feeling on Edwards hand in mine.

"Your house is gorgeous. Everything here is just beautiful," I lovely wooden cross caught my eye, "That looks ancient."

"It's even older than Carlisle, he brought it here with him, and since then it has always been a part of the house," Edward told me as he led me up the stairs even further.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Edward.

"I'm bringing you up to my room," he told me. I smiled to myself, immensely happy that Edward would feel comfortable enough to do something like that with me. "Here we are," Edward said as he opened the door slowly, letting me look into his room.

There was a shelf on one side of the room, covered with CD's from what seemed like every era. There was a beautiful stereo system, and a single black couch. It described Edward perfectly. It was plain, but it had depth. You only had to pay attention to the small details to really see it, and even without that it was obvious. The best part of the entire room, was the back wall. It was made entirely of glass, and completely breathtaking. I was completely, blown away.

"Where's the bed?" I asked. I realized what I had asked as soon as the question was out of my mouth.

Edward laughed at me "I love it when you blush," he said, changing the atmosphere in the room in a second. Suddenly, I felt like the walls were closing in, even though one was completely glass. Edward moved closer and closer to me, our eyes were locked on each others. Edward slowly started to lean down towards me. My eyes moved to his lips, concentrating on them as they move ever closer to mine.

Suddenly, the door opened and Edward and I sprang apart, startled by the interruption. We both awkwardly cleared our throats. There was Alice, standing there looking at us with a huge smile on her face, looking completely innocent even though she had ruined the moment Edward and I had been sharing.

"You've had her long enough, now it's my turn. Hand her over Edward," Alice commanded.

I put my hands up in surrender, "I swear I'll go quietly and give you no trouble." Alice laughed at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Edward. I looked back at him, he was just shaking his head and laughed at me. Alice pulled me into her room, turned and locked the door. I looked at her questioningly.

"Now. I think we need to do something different with you hair," she said. My eyes grew wide.

"What are suggesting?" I asked her, backing away from her.

"Silly, I'm going to give you a makeover! I have some cloths here that would suit you just fine. In fact I have quite a bit of cloths that would fit you just fine," she said, putting a finger on her lower lip. She seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

"Are you dead set on torturing me?" I asked her.

She laughed at me once again, "I promise it will be worth it."

"Do I have to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes, I promise. After all, I was assigned to occupy you while the family prepares something special for you," she told me pulling me into a chair.

"I still don't want to do this, you know," I said to her.

"Edward will appreciate it," she said wistfully.

"Fine." I crossed my arms.

"It won't be so bad. After all, you're spending time with your best friend," She said to me.

"Since when did you become my best friend?" I asked her.

"When you walked in, of course," she said to me, smiling brilliant me. Earning and frustrated mumble from me.

I was complaining at her about all the cloths she was making me try on, and all the pulling and tweaking that she was doing with my hair. I hated every minute of the makeover. She told me quite a bit about Edward and basically whatever things I wanted to talk about. When Alice was done with me I walked in front of the mirror and was shocked to see that I look amazing. Alice had sure done a number on me.

I was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They clung to my body, accentuating all the right parts, and drawing attention away from any that did not flatter me, as much. Alice assured me that there wasn't a single part of me that was unflattering. My hair was in waves cascading down my back, looking as if it every single hair was set in just the right place to make the whole outfit look simply amazing. The light make-up Alice put on my face highlighted all the right parts and made my eyes stand out like you would never believe. I was stunned.

"I told you it would be worth it!" Alice trilled. "Now come on, we have to get down stairs, the rest of the family is waiting for you there," she told me dragging me behind her. I couldn't believe that she was managed to skip while tugging me behind her.

"What are they doing? I don't want any hype about me." I was certainly wasn't looking for any attention. I hated having it drawn to me. When we got downstairs I could smell the food that they had cooked. I was blown away that they had done something like this for me. I walked down and looked at them all standing there, all of them smiling at me expect for Rosalie who was frowning at me and Jasper who looked slightly pained.

"What did you do all this for?" I asked them.

"You're practically part of the family, dear," Esme said to me, "It's the least we could do." Esme smiled at me in a wonderful way, looking at me in a motherly way. She made me feel as if I was home, even though I didn't technically live in the house.

"For what it's worth, I think it's amazing that you're doing all this for me. Thank you," I said smiling at her, saying this from the bottom of my heart.

"It was nothing," Esme assured me.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said as he walked up to me, warping his arm around my waist, "try some of it." He led me to the table where they had set it for all of them. They all sat down at the table, I was the only one who would be eating, it made me feel like there was an unseen force pressing down on me. They had made Italian, spaghetti. It smelled amazing. I heaped some of it on my plate and took a bite. They all looked expectantly at me.

"This is amazing! You did a wonderful job!" I said completely enthusiastically.

"Thank-you, that means a lot, considering we have never tried to do something of this sort," Esme told me, her voice sounded more than satisfied than she had any right to be.

"Is it true that you have wings?" Emmett burst out. I looked at him like he was a freak of nature, which I guess was right in many different ways. Emmett sounded just like an overly excited kid.

"Yes," I told him as I continued eating, everyone was politely having conversations with each other so that I wouldn't feel as odd being the only one eating, but I knew that they were all listening to me when I was talking about having those confounded wings and being a stupid Pixie. I really didn't need the complication.

"Would you show us?" Emmett asked excitedly, I looked at him strangely.

"No inside, if we go outside, I might show you," I told him as I kept on devouring the delicious meal in front of me, I was hungry after all. My appitite had grown since the change. I knew I would be eating four times as much as a normal human when everything was done changing.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed. I laughed. His enthusiasm was quite refreshing.

I finished my meal quickly enough, and true to my promise, I let my wings lose to show Emmett. He was quite excited by that. He asked me if I could fly with them, and I had to inform him that I hadn't actually tried to do anything like that quite yet, I wasn't ready to try anything ambitious like that, I was just positive that I would crash right away and end up injuring myself completely. After I had finished showing Emmett my wings and him asking me questions with a child-like fascination. It was very entertaining. Edward brought me home afterward. Charlie was home, so Edward 'left' but he was promised that he would be waiting in my room when I got back. I hurried my room after I had taken care of Charlie to see Edward. That night I fell asleep with Edward by my side. It was wonderful. I knew I was certainly glad that Edward and I were together now. Even though things were going crazy in my life, I was very happy that I had met him and that all these things had happened to get us together.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Goblins (Cont.):_

_-- Nasty_

_When faced with attacking nasty goblins, you must beware of the techniques they will use. Generally, they attack as a large group, no less than twenty. Sometimes they will attack when a person is sleeping, and thus have the advantage because their prey is completely unaware of their presence. When their pray is conscious, they will circle around the people, trying to cut them off from each other to make it much easier to pick them off. The stay low to the ground and charge at the same time, going for the legs so they can hopefully pull you down and consume you as soon as you hit the ground. And yes, they like to feed on human and other sorts of flesh._

* * *

**I would love it if you would review, all it takes is to press one button write one to sevety five words, click another butten and then you can go on with you life. It doesn't take much time, so please do this for me, because it will make me imensely happy! **


	12. The Trip to Town

**I have the next chapter! I got 6 reviews. Yay! And, as always, if you review, you get a sneak peak. :) I really liked writing the end of this chapter, it was a lot of fun, and I really hope I didn't completely suck at it, but, it was still fun for me to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight. I do, however, own Pixies and Goblins. Seriously, they're in my closet right now.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to try again? Knowing you, you're going to find someway to seriously injure yourself, even though you have tougher bones now," Edward said to me.

"I have to keep trying, if I don't, well, I won't be able to do anything. I'm going to try again, and if I completely fail, I will stop for today, okay?" I told him.

"Just, don't hurt your self. I don't want to see you in any sort of pain," Edward told me, his eyes shining will concern and ... love? Wasn't it a bit early for someone to have been falling in love. But...

"Here I go," I took a deep breath and began to move my wings slowly back and forth, as I slowly rose off of the ground. I was slightly afraid of heights so I was attempting to get over it as fast as possible, and it was actually going fairly well. The sensation of using my wings was extremely strange, I was using muscles that I never knew existed. As I slowly got higher and higher in the in air, Edward seemed to get more and more worried for me. As soon ass I was a good ten feet above, the trees I began to fly in circles. My real problem with flying was the turning, I was still getting the hang of using the wings so I would turn a different direction, without falling. The last few times I had succeeded going one direction, but changing to go the other way was much more difficult. That was when I had fallen the last twenty times. But this time, I managed to make the turn without falling. A smile spread across my face.

Now it was time for me to try and get higher in the air. I used the air currents to bring me higher and higher, I was moving upwards, at it was effortless. I let my wings capture the air and glided as I moved higher and higher. I hoped that I wouldn't fall, especially since I would probably break something if I fell from this height. I circled around a few times, and then decided that if might be a good idea to go back down, seeing that I would probably hurt myself if I was as high as I was when I fell. I circled around, moving towards the earth, I saw Edward smiling at me as I moved closer and closer. When I was about twenty feet from the ground a sudden gust of wind made me off balance, and as a result I went spiraling down to the earth. I crashed there, facing down into the dirt.

"Ouch," I mumbled into the dirt.

Edward rushed over to me, helping me up and thus getting dirt out of my mouth. I pulled in my wings as he picked me up. I turned around to face him, since he was laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because you fell from twenty feet up and didn't break anything," Edward stopped laughing, and moved closer to my ear, "You looked like a falling angel, and I'm just thinking how incredibly lucky I am to have you.

Still close to me, Edward looked into my eyes, leaned in closer, and then his lips were on mine. And I couldn't breathe. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization; his hands traveling up and down my body, finally settling, around my waist. My hands were tangled in his hair. Edward was the one to break the kiss, both of us were breathing heavily.

"Why do we have to stop?" I asked him, pouting.

Edward smiled sweetly at me, "Because you're still very breakable, and will be for quite a long time, am I right in saying that you'll be as tough as I am when you hit seventy?"

"Yes," I said mumbling under my breath.

"And until then, you're almost as breakable as a human, you just don't get hurt by long falls. But I still am strong enough to hurt you, and I'm not taking any chances," He said, stroking my face.

"Fine. But when I reach that place, you are not allowed to hold back. If you do, you'll be unable to walk for weeks," I told him seriously.

Edward laughed, "What ever you say. We need to be getting back to your house now, Charlie will be home soon."

"Alright," I said, hopping on Edwards back, "Away! Into the unknown!" I called, Edward shook his head at me and quickly brought me back to my house.

"Meet me in my room?" I asked him.

"I'll be waiting for you there," He said to me, kissing me quickly on the lips.

Once Charlie had gotten home, I fed him dinner. And then I went up to my bedroom, telling him that I needed to go to sleep early because I had spent all the last night working on homework, and then ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, to see Edward sitting on my bed, smiling.

"You sure seem eager to see me," he laughed.

"Oh, you know it," I commented as I grabbed my pajamas and toiletries and headed to the bathroom, after I had quickly finished that up, I moved back to my bedroom, yelling 'good night' to Charlie.

Once I was back in my room, I got into bed, Edward sitting there next to me. I really was tired, the excuse I gave Charlie was so that he wouldn't know the real reason that I was tired. Flying takes a lot out of you. I lay down in bed, sighing. "I can't believe how exhausted I am."

"I believe you are, you spent the afternoon flying, and that's no small feat," Edward said to me, adjusting so that we were laying comfortably next to each other. He wrapped his arm around me after he had carefully arranged the blankets so I wouldn't be cold in the night.

"I might snore tonight, so I'm telling you sorry in advanced," I whispered to him, yawning.

Edward chuckled quietly, "I don't think that would bother me one bit." He kissed the top of my head, "Now try and get to sleep you have another school day ahead of you. We don't want you to be too exhausted to tomorrow."

"I think I can do that," I said, drifting off to sleep to have sweet dreams about Edward.

* * *

Edward wasn't at school the next day, seeing that it was sunny and it would be quite obvious that he wasn't human if he was sparkling in the sun. The day dragged on until lunch, when Jessica, Lauren, and Angela asked me to go to Port Angeles with them after school.

"I think I can, I'll have to double check with Charlie, but I doubt he'll have a problem with it," I told them. Even though I wasn't going to get a dress, I was happy to help them to pick out a good one.

"Do you want me to pick you up from your house around three?" Angela asked me. She was going to drive us there.

"Sounds great, I'll be ready for you," I smiled at her. I was in need of a girls night out. And then Edward could take a hunting trip that night.

And the rest of the day went on. I got home, checked with Charlie, grabbed a hand bag and it was time to get going. I waved at Angela pulled into my driveway. I hopped into a back seat. "I'm so excited, I can't wait until Ben see's my dress," Angela said to me, excitedly.

I smiled at her and we started our journey to Port Angeles. When we arrived at our destination, we all piled out of the car and into the store. I commented on the outfits, gave my opinion, told them what they wanted to hear. About an hour from when we had started I asked them all if it would be okay for me to slip out to find a book store, there was something I wanted to get. The gave me directions to the one in town, and I set out, we planned to meet up around seven thirty so we could eat before we left for home.

I walked down to the book store the town had, but looking into it, I could already tell that anything I wanted would not be in that store. I kept moving on, walking aimlessly, looking around occasionally looking to see if a book store was anywhere. I was walking for what seemed like forever. I checked the time after a good amount of time, and I realized that it was already eight thirty. I needed to head back. That was when I realized I was hopelessly lost.

I looked around at my surroundings, seeing the big impersonal buildings, knowing that this was not a good place to be. It just reeked of trouble. I walked back the way I thought I had come, taking turns I thought I had taken. I had been trying to escape the place for about thirty minutes more, it was already nine and I knew that the girls would be wondering where I was. I picked up my pace, looking around nervously. I was a danger magnate, so something bad was going to happen, I could just smell it in the air.

I kept on going, I was pretty sure I was getting closer, when I noticed that some people were following me. They were two dark men, walking far behind me. I moved faster, they were just trailing far behind me, I tried to ignore the feeling inside me that was telling me to run as fast as I could. I turned off on to another road, rounding the corner so I could possibly get out of their sights. Then I ran into a group of men.

"Look at this, a pretty girl lost here," one of them sneered.

"What are you doing here? Your kind don't usually come here," another said, moving closer to me, I took a step back, I was surrounded.

"I'm just trying to get back to the town, I took a couple of wrong turns and ended up here. Could you show me the way back?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, but we would like to take care of couple things first, we need to make sure you're not up to no good, you see," another said, moving even closer to me. I was panicking.

"This is the perfect one for us, pretty, innocent, and weak," someone in the group said, moving closer and closers to me.

"You better back off, or else you'll be in a world of trouble," I said, my voice trembling, as I tried to sound threatening.

"Oooo, she's feisty, even better," a man said with a smile.

"I'm warning you," I said, my eyes glaring daggers. I froze where I stood, getting ready for the worst.

"And we're warning you, fighting just makes it worse for you," the man that seemed to be the boss of the group said to me, as he reached for me.

"I warned you," I said as I round house kicked the man in the jaw. He stumbled back, shocked by the force of the blow. I was using only minimal power, when I hit someone I would inflict the least amount of pain, but if one of them hit me they would probably get a broken fist and I would get a bruise. Anther moved close to me, and I hit him in the gut. A group of three advanced on me, and I swept their feet out from under them, effectively making them fall over.

At that moment a silver car pulled up, the passenger door flying open, "Get in," a voice said.

I turned and ran, just before one of them tried to grab me. I sat down in the passenger seat, my breath heaving. The man next to me was Edward, he had come to my rescue.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm completely fine," I told him, calming down quickly. The only thing I felt even remotely bad about was the way that I had beat up those guys. I didn't like to hurt anyone, no matter how much they deserved it.

"Talk to me, about anything," he told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to convince myself that I shouldn't go back there and finish those guys off myself, they deserve it," he said.

"Well, the other day I made Charlie some spaghetti and meat balls. He really liked them, in fact so much that he decided to give me five bucks. I know that's not a lot, but for cooking a good meal, that's pretty cool, I guess. Oh, and another time," I got cut off.

"Thank you. He said, pulling gracefully, into a parking in a space right outside of the restaurant we had planed on going to. Jessica, Lauren, and Angela were out side of it waiting for me.

"Bella! I thought something terrible had happened to you!" Angela exclaimed, giving me a hug, when she pulled back, her jaw dropped, seeing Edward next to me. (We hadn't gone public with our relationship, but we were planning on doing that soon)

"Something almost did, Edward rescued me," I told them, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but we just ate, we waited for you, but you didn't come, and we went and ate, we've been waiting for a little while, sorry you didn't get anything to eat," Jessica said to me.

"That's fine, I'll get something when I get home," I told them dismissively moving away from Edward. I noticed that all of them kept having their gaze float over to where Edward was standing, stunned that he was next to me.

"Actually," Edward interjected, "I'm going to take Bella to get something to eat. I'll drive her home."

"Alright then. We'll see you at school on Monday, Bella!" Angela called, taking the reluctant Jessica and Lauren back to their car and started driving away.

Edward dragged me into the restaurant. "Table for two, please," Edward said to the waitress. She seemed dazzled.

Pushing up her bra she said, "Follow me, please." She lead us to a table in the middle of a fairly well occupied part of the restaurant. I began to sit down.

"Something a little more private, please," Edward said slipping the waitress something. She led us to a booth, far away from the rest of the people, we sat down and she left, telling us that our waiter would be here soon.

We ordered, and even though there was a beautiful waitress, Edward had eyes only for me. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, I'm sure you would as well if you had a wonderful man sitting across from you and dispite any beautiful woman their, he had eye's only for you? Even if they weren't the most beautiful person in the world, just doing that really says something about someone's charictar, and Edward was only looking at me.

After I had ordered, Edward ordered the same thing. He had ordered it so I could have enough food to eat, knowing that I was eating twice as much now that I was growing to complete my transformation. And eating twice as much as normal would probably go on for that seventy years or so that Edward and I were talking about.

We sat there, talking, Edward hanging on to ever word that I said, and vice versa. We talked about nothing and everything. Edward kept quizzing me on different things. I started just aswereing robatically, giving the answer that first came into my head. I had no filter, and when I started asking him questions, he answered them imidiatly, no filter at all.

I consumed both plates before the waitress came again. I felt like a pig. When we were done, Edward left a tip on the table and we left the restaurant, and headed for home. Edward dropped me off, and after he had brought his car back to his house, he arrived in my room and I drifted off to sleep, content in his arms. I was in my own personal heaven, and what can go wrong when you're in heaven?

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Goblins (Cont.):_

_-- Good_

_These goblins hunt the nasty - which are sometime called 'red goblins' - goblins because they disturb the natural order of things. These goblins have all the same major features as a red goblin, though their skin is, obviously, a different color. Besides this, they feed on berries, leaves, and grass. Anything that grows out of the ground. They can even eat thing that people look at as poisonous. _

* * *

**I would love it if you would review, all it takes is to press one button write one however many words you want, click another butten and then you can go on with you life. It doesn't take much time, so please do this for me, because it will make me imensely happy! And you will know that you helped me actually wright more! Even when I am struggling to get over the little bit of writers block i'm having! Give me a little love, and together I might be able to kick the writers block to the curb more quickly!  
**


	13. The Baseball Game

**I have the next chapter ready! I got 7 reviews. Yay! And, as always, if you review, you get a sneak peak. :) I thought that this chapter was awfully fun, though the next one will be even better . . . I have finished the story now, and there will be 3 chapters after this one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight. Though I do own a copy of the Spamalot soundtrack and the Monty Python and the Holy Grail movie . . . and other Monty Python things . . .  
**

* * *

"Baseball? Really?" I asked Edward incredulously. It was the weekend of the dance, and I wasn't going anywhere, so Edward decided that we should be doing something together.

"I thought you might enjoy seeing Vampires play baseball, it is quite the spectacle," he told me.

"I'm sure. But why tonight? Can't we just sneak off somewhere and spend time together? I really don't want to have anything to do with sports!" I complained.

"Alice wants you to be there," Edward told me dismissively

"Fine." I would go, but only because Alice and Edward wanted me to go. "One thing I don't get, why are we going to play if it's going to rain?" I asked him.

"I'm sure you'll find out when we start playing," Edward told me with his crooked grin.

"Okay then, I'll ask Charlie, and you can pick me up. It'll be the first time he meets me, after I've told him you're my boyfriend and all of that.... Anyway, I'm hungry, so why don't you come with me as I raid my refrigerator."

Edward laughed at me and followed me down the stairs. I went to the fridge and pulled open the door and I looked around, sadly, there was nothing much there that I wanted to eat. I looked around a bit longer and I triumphantly pulled out a half eaten sandwich I had made two nights ago. It hadn't been finished, so I stuck it in a bag and up it in the fridge to keep it good in case I had an episode like this.

"You know, human food smells absolutely disgusting to me," Edward told me.

"Of course. But I, for one, think that human food smells amazing, most of the time, and tastes even better than it smells, most of the time. The only exception to the goodness of food is cafeteria food, on some days at least," I replied before a took a big bite out of the delicious sandwich I was holding between my hands.

Once I had finished, I moved to the phone, I needed to call Charlie and make sure that I could go to the baseball game. I picked up the phone and called him, "Um, hi dad. I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to play baseball with the Cullen's, Edward is able to pick me up."

"Sounds fine. I'll talk to you when I get home," Charlie replied.

I set the phone down and turned to Edward, "Now, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know," he said walking towards me, "I'm fine with whatever you want to do."

"I'm not sure what I want to do. I would like to not go play baseball, it looks like it's going to storm tonight, anyway," I told him when he was right next to me.

Edward laughed, "Well, it won't be raining where we'll be playing."

"Good. Because I hate getting rained on." I contorted my face so that my dislike was displayed quite obviously.

Edward just laughed at me again. "It won't be so bad," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'll be there."

"Because that makes baseball so much better," I told him, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"You've never seen vampires play baseball before," he pointed out.

"Okay, okay, I get your point," I turned around to face him, "But what are we going to do before Charlie comes over and shoves me off to go sit in the rain and watch vampires play baseball?"

"Any ideas?" he asked me giving me his delicious crooked grin.

"I have a few..." I trailed off as I stood on my toes to press my lips to his .... and then the phone rang. I sighed in frustration. Great mood ruinner, Mr. Phone.

"I better get that," I mumbled and moved to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Are you safe?" a voice I didn't recognize said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, are you safe? Something bad is going to happen soon, and I need to know if you are safe," the voice said to me again.

"Who is this?" I asked, starting to get freaked out a bit.

"It doesn't matter right now, I just need to know that you're safe, tell me," the voice said.

"I'm fairly certain I'm safe."

"Good." The phone hung up. I put the phone down, feeling strange. What had just happened there? Who had called me? Why would someone call me and ask me if I was safe, especially when I had no idea who they were. I turned to face Edward still trying to figure out what had just happened. Why would someone who I had never met, call me and ask if I was safe? That just doesn't happen.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me when he saw that I was thinking hard, and still a little shaken.

"I think I will be, but that was just so bizarre," I told him, a shudder passing through my body, and then the anxious feeling I had had was gone.

"Well, then I think we'll just have to occupy our time some way or another." Edward picked me up and carried me to the we spent a lovely day, laughing, talking, kissing - which was my favorite part, and attempting to fly. When it was time for me to get back, so I would be home when Charlie came back, Edward once again carried me without my consent back to my house. He set me down in my living room, kissed my forehead lightly and was gone. Two seconds later Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey dad," I said as I made my way to the kitchen, "I thought I'd make you a sandwich before I left for the game." My hands moved as quickly as they could to throw together a sandwich so I would be with Edward all that much sooner, even though it meant baseball was in tow.

"Hm. I guess you really like this guy, he's getting you to play baseball! I thought I'd never see the day when you would do something sports related willingly," he said as I placed the sandwich before him.

The doorbell rang behind me. "I'll get it, it's probably Edward here to pick me up."

Sure enough it was Edward, and behind him was the biggest truck I had ever seen. Emmett waved to me from the drivers seat. I had to physically force myself from letting my jaw drop and it the floor with a bang. Edward pulled me out of my stunned stupor, and pulled me inside to talk to Charlie.

"I hope you don't mind us taking Bella to play baseball," he started.

"I'm not one to stop you. Anyone that can get her to be play any sport willingly is something else. Just don't let her injure herself," Charlie said to him.

"I'll be sure to take good care of her," Edward said, and with those words we left the house and were off to play baseball. This would be quite interesting.

Edward set me in the giant-thing-that-you-can't-describe and buckled me in spite my complaints. I even said that I would rather fly there than have to be trapped in the truck. He rolled is eyes at me and sat next to me in the back. Emmett revved the engine and we were off. We drove through the words, as I was bouncing up and down to the point where I was getting really annoyed. All of a sudden we stopped, and out of the giant-thing-that-you-can't-describe.

"We go on foot from here," Edward told me.

"Alright, we can walk," I said.

"It's faster for you just to hitch a ride with me," Edward said. (Emmett was already long gone)

"Oh, fine," I said, giving in. Edward smiled widely and swung me up and onto his back. It only took a couple of seconds, and we were there. Edward set me down and we walked together across the field where every one else was waiting.

"Esme," Edward said, "Would you sit out with Bella?" He asked.

"Sure, you know I don't mind. And besides, someone needs to be sure you're playing fair," she said with a smile.

So I stood by the sidelines and prepared myself for vampire baseball. The two teams started off, Alice was pitching and Emmett was batting. And they were off, I didn't even see the ball move, but I heard what sounded like a crack of thunder coming from where Emmett was standing and Edward ran off into the woods to catch the ball. Emmett got out. The game went on for awhile, stunning me into silence because of fast pace of things. Suddenly they stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is a pack of vampires coming, three of them I think," Alice replied, "I thought that they would be far away enough so they wouldn't hear us."

"It'll be fine, we just need to cover Bella up, disguise her sent," Esme said, keeping thins rational. Edward proceeded to place his baseball cap and jersey on me. They all formed a blob in front of me, making sure that I would be protected even if something went horribly wrong. I watched as out of the words three vampires, with red eyes, walked calmly over to us.

They stood in a triangle before us, and the one at the point spoke, "I am Laurant, this here is Victoria and James. Any room for a few more players?"

Edward was tense, looking at the one named James, he was worried things would turn for the worse. "We were just leaving, so sorry," Calisle replied. Just then a gust of wind blew past me, headed towards the red-eyed vampires.

"You've brought a snack," James said, his eyes set on me. The Cullen's became defensive, feral, ready to attack if they tried to threaten me.

"We do not hunt as you do," Calisle explained, "We live among the humans, so we would appreciate it if you would take you're hunting somewhere else, seeing that we need to keep our cover if we wish to stay here any longer."

James head shot up, all three of them locked eyes, "We must be going anyway, have a nice day." They ran away this time, leaving the Cullen's and I slightly confused. Then Edward spoke, "We have to get you away from here."

"No. You don't," I told him.

"You don't understand, once he locks on to a prey, he will stop at nothing to get it, we have to keep you safe until he's eliminated," Edward said.

"But right now we're not going anywhere," I said, my voice worried.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because we're under attack," I said casually.

~ ~ ~ ~ I though I would end it here, but I'm not that mean.

The Cullen's looked at me like I was crazy. I just sighed. "Get into the center of the field, they're on the edge of the woods, we would have to fight our way out anyway, but standing here in the middle where there is no way for them to sneak up on us, we have the advantage," I informed them.

They still looked skeptical. "We should do as she says, I smell a strange sent right now, it may be what she's referring to. Better safe than sorry," Carlisle said, and the group moved to the middle.

"What are we being attacked by?" Rosalie asked me with a sneer in her voice.

"Red goblins. They hunt in large groups, thousands upon thousands are headed this way. We'll have to be careful. Don't let them get their claws in you, those are able to pierce any sort of skin, except that of a thousand-year-old pixie, so, as you can see, we all could be mangled in this fight," I said, crouching, ready for the impending attack.

"You're sure this is going to happen?" Edward asked me.

I nodded, "Look at the edge of the woods, you can see them advancing there."

The Cullen's all looked and sure enough they saw them there, slowly making their way towards us. James and his group had left just in time to avoid the attack. The goblins advanced slowly, gnashing their teeth and letting their claws drag on the ground. The Cullen's looked like they didn't believe me when I told them about the claws being able to pierce almost all types of skin. They were twenty feet away when twenty-four inch long claws came out of my hands, three on each hand. The Cullen's looked at me.

"What? It's another perk of being a Pixie," I told them.

"On three . . .," I said, "One...Two... THREE!" And we all went to work. I charged into the masses of goblins, slicing them in half, dismantling ten at a time, keeping a decent perimeter of safety around me. I took out a good two hundred before I saw that some of the Cullen's were in trouble. My wings shot out and I flew over to them, picking them up (my claws had retracted) and bringing them to a place where their were less goblins. The first Cullen I had to help was Rosalie, luckily, she took my help. Once I had set her down, my claws came right back out and flying low, I just glided over them, letting my claws rip apart as many of the goblins as I could while I headed right over to the Esme.

I repeated this process over and over again. I helped Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and even Edward. There were a few left one for each of us, I disposed of mine at the exact same time all the rest did, my breath was heaving. When out of the woods came more goblins, this time their skin was green. The Cullen's tensed.

"No. They won't do anything. They just want to talk," one of them - the one that seemed to be the leader walked over. I was feeling a little dizzy, the fight had taken a lot out of me.

"I am Dodge, the leader of this clan of goblins, we were hunting that group and trying to tear them down. They have been disturbing the natural wildlife in this area. We are sorry that we could not come here in time to help, though we thank you for achieving this goal for us," he said very politely.

"No problem," I said.

"Ah, a pixie I see. A young one, too. You are destined for great things, though there will me many challenges. I wish you luck. And to the rest of you, I think we better have a good long talk, it seems that you have a problem of your own, maybe we can help in return."

"That's be gr-" and I passed out - exhausted - into Edwards arms.

* * *

_The Book of Creatures:_

_Deamons: _

_Deamons are generally quite moody creatures, though that is not entirely a bad thing. When they have something they want to protect, there is nothing that can stop them except for death. Also, if they want to kill someone, love someone, or do anything that has a powerful emotion behind it, they become almost virtually unstoppable. Also, Deamons are able to shape shift, the most common form for them is the shadow form, as they use in battle. They can become any shape, animal, plant, and even other mythical creatures that they wish to be. Deamons are very dangerous creatures to be around, for if you make one little slip with your words, it could mean your death.  
_

* * *

**Even though I have finished the story I still need your reviews, seeing as it boosts my moral and gives me the motivation to keep expanding the story, and maybe I'll be able to muster a squel or somthing after this story is finished . . . I don't know. But it won't even be a possiblity if you guys don't show me the lurv! All I'm asking is for a review, even one word makes my day! So, take those two seconds out of your life to review, and if you do, you not only make me happy, but you get a sneak peek! So how is that a hard thing to do?  
**


	14. The Preparation

**Guess what? I've posted this chapter. Though I'm not quite sure what you'll think about it . . . it is mostly filled with my rambling. Though I'm almost positive that you'll like it. This chapter is dedicated it to slygirl16 because her enthusiasm is what made me want to post this chapter as soon as I had the time to do so. I thought I was going to put this up on Thursday, but I unexpectedly got a day off of work so I am posting it now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I did. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I do own my version of daemons, they're one of my favorites. . . **

* * *

As I was passed out, the Cullen's were talking to Dodge, while the rest of the goblins in his clan were cleaning up the disturbing numbers of red goblin bodies. "I have something that will speed up her recovery. She has only passed out because she was straining herself. I have never known a young pixie like her to be able to fly and use their claws for over an hour. That is truly impressive, you all must take incredibly good care of this one," he said as he searched for something in the bag he carried at his side.

"What do you mean she shouldn't be able to do what she was as a young pixie?" Alice asked, curious.

"Well, you see," Dodge was still looking around in his bag for the natural herb that would help speed up my recovery, "Most young pixies don't even learn they have claws until they have lived five years as a pixie, and it takes two years for them to learn how to fly, without seriously damaging themselves, and it takes ten years after both those things have been discovered to apply them in combat, let alone together. She, if I'm safe to say, is a queen of sorts among her kind, though I may be wrong in thinking this. Ah! Here it is!." Dodge pulled out a vial. "Another reason she is so different is because she has already found her consort, which is quite strange, that rarely ever happens when they are so young," He handed the vial to Edward who helped me drink it.

"What do you mean she has found her consort?" Calisle asked, very intrigued.

"Well, Edward yes?" Edward nodded, "Did you bite her?"

"Yes," he said under his breath. The entire Cullen family looked at him, shocked, then looked at me, even more shocked.

"Well, you see, when another creature bites them, or in some way their mouth connects with the pixies skin, they are, well, married. Though, for this to happen, when the pixie looks into their 'mates' eyes, they will see a swirl of colors. A theory about the colors is that they are looking at the soul of their mate, and finding that it is the other half of their soul. And yes, there are two parts of a soul, one half is yours and the other half belongs to the person that is your 'soul mate' or your 'true love'. You can only truly tell what a person is like by looking into their soul. It is sad that humans have lost the ability to do so . . ." Dodge trailed off.

Edward looked confused, "So I'm technically a married man?" His voice was reeking of confusion, but underneath there was something a lot like a giddy sort of joy a young boy would get when he received the perfect present at Christmas.

"Well, yes. And you two are tied by a very powerful bond, only those that have had that sort of bond know what it is like to have it. So when you've figured something more out about this bond you must contact me and tell me what you have found. I find learning the nature of all creatures quite fascinating. A dear friend of mine was a pixie.... it is so sad that he was murdered..." Dodge trailed off.

Just then I was coming around, I still felt weak and unable to support myself, but I was conscious again. "What happened?" I asked through my groggy state of mind. The shapes in front of me seemed to be swirling, suffice to say, I felt very dizzy.

"You over extended yourself, dear," Esme said, "Dodge here helped to get you at least a little better."

Edward still was holding on to me tightly, keeping me close. It was almost like he knew that I would probably fall over if I tried to stand on my own. I was also glad that he was there because I felt as if I had a terrible fever, and his cool skin made me feel much, much better.

"Yes, and I advise you get some rest. You won't be doing much of anything for quite awhile. Though with the problem at hand, you should probably stay in a place that is easily defended by your family and us, we will be helping. Though, you still haven't told me exactly what threat we are facing," Dodge said. He began to talk to Carlisle then, learning what had happened and helping form a battle plan to make sure everyone would be safe, and that no one would get hurt.

"I'm bringing you back home now," Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded, I felt like going home and taking a nice, long, nap. "Alice will fabricate a sleep over at our house for as long as this is going on. It might be tough to keep up the charade, but it's our best chance of making sure you're safe.

Emmett bounded up to us before I could ask Edward why he had called his home my home. "Bella!" He boomed, "That was AWESOME! The way you flew, and got rid of those little buggers was amazing! And your claws! I think that is the highlight of my year."

"Thanks Emmett, but I really think I need to take a nap right now, if you want I can let you examine my claws when I fell better," I said snuggling closer to Edward.

"Sweet! Get better soon!" he called as Edward swept me up into his arms. My head resting on his shoulder, as he ran back to his house, along with Esme, Alice, and Jasper. They wanted to be sure that their were enough of them their to make sure that everything was safe.

When we got their, Laurant was standing in the middle of the living room. Esme went to talk to him, "I want you to know that I am no longer with James, and to warn you. Once James has locked on to a prey, he never will give up until he gets, or if he dies. He lives for challenges and this is the greatest challenge he's had."

"We know that, but the odds are against him. We thank you for your warning. Now we have some planning to do, you may stay a night if you wish," Esme said sweetly.

"I must be going, I do not want to be here when James strikes. He has fled far from here, since the he believes you are still under attack by the goblins, he will be back in two days time. He wants to be sure he actually has a challenge facing him. Good bye." And Laurant left.

"Come on Bella, you need some sleep," Edward whispered into my ear. He carried me up the stairs and into his room, and there was a bed. I was confused as to why they had put it there, and how they had time, it didn't look like a bed Edward would have. Maybe they moved it from another room. . . My thoughts trailed off and I was asleep.

When I woke up, my eyes were still closed, so I could just revel in the blissful feeling of being halfway between sleep and being awake. I could feel Edward making small patterns on my stomach and shoulders. I suppressed a shudder of pleasure. I could feel Edwards eyes on my supposedly sleeping face, and I slowly opened my eyes, pretending to have just woken up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and rolled over to look at Edward.

I could tell there was a question in his eyes, one he desperately wanted to ask me, and I didn't know whether or not I wanted to answer it. "Good morning," Edward said to me, kissing me softly on my head.

"Good morning to you, too," I said as I looked at his beautiful face. "I know you're dying to ask me something, so just ask me, already," I told him.

"Did you know that we were technically married all this time?" Edward asked me, his eyes smoldering at me. I bit my lip and nodded. Edward all but ponced on me. His lips attacked mine, his kiss was full of love, adoration, and pure joy.

When he pulled apart from me I spoke, "What was that for?"

"I know we've only been together for what, a month or so? But I have known that entire time that you would be the only pixie I would ever want to spend the rest of my existence with. And to hear that we've been married for even longer than we've really had a relationship, well, I can't describe how I feel," He told me.

"Okay. But now you're scaring me," I told him.

"Why?" Edward looked concerned.

"Because you accepted that so . . . easily, and quite enthusiastically, too. Any normal person would be freaked out beyond belief. I know I was. Knowing that that had happened really thrown me for a loop, but I couldn't help but feel happy about it at the same time," I told him.

"What do we do from here," he asked me in a husky voice.

"We pretend that we're not actually married - I'm not going to think of it that way because for us to really be married there would have to be a wedding - and we'll attempt to have a normal relationship up until the time that it won't be weird for us to get hitched," I smiled, "But we can't do it right out of high school, because my mom would kill me. She married too young and it didn't end exactly well, and I don't what to be known as the girl that got married right out of high school."

"If that will make you happy, I think I can handle that. Even though I don't really mind the fact that we're married, I still want to have a real wedding with you - not just me biting you on the neck. By the way, what was that like for you?" He asked me.

"Well, um...," I cleared my throat, I was slightly embarrassed, " It was the best thing I've ever well, felt...and it was romantic, loving, long lasting, and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ... I really can't explain it right."

"Would you ever want me to do it again?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Good to know," he said, placing kisses along my jaw, placing one or two on my lips, kissing me on my collar bone, then he kissed me on the neck . . . and I was in seventh heaven when his teeth sunk into my flesh. I inhaled sharply, letting the sensation wash over me. I felt as if he was everywhere, it was only him I felt, and I only wanted to feel that way with him it was like he was inside my mind, still placing all those little kisses, but on my arms, my legs, my stomach. It was as if he was holding me in his arms, and I never wanted to leave. Eventually it stopped overriding all of my senses, and became a small buzz in the background."

"That was quite enlightening," Edward said, giving me a crooked grin.

"Really? Because I currently feel very embarrassed, I'll have you know," I told him.

"Why would you feel embarrassed when only your husband is watching you." My face flushed when I heard him say that.

"Don't say that," I told him.

"Don't say what?" He teased me.

"Husband. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment," I told him seriously.

"Really? Even though we are married you're not ready for that?" He asked me.

"Yes. That is exactly right." I told him.

"Even though you know you're going to end up being wife, even if we do this the conventional way," He whispered.

"Stop saying that! I just want this to progress normally!" I told him.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Really."

"Then that's how we'll do this. But be warned, I will try to get a ring on your finger as soon as possible," he told me, placing a kiss on my lips.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"A day and a night," he told me.

"How is everything going? Is James back yet, or are we still good on time?" I asked him.

"We're good."

"Good. Now I have to go and take a shower if you don't mind. My cloths smell of goblin juice and I reek in general," I told him as I got out of the bed.

"You don't reek," he told me.

"You have to say that. You've my boyfriend," I told him, "Now where is the bathroom, and where are some towels?"

"A bathroom is right over there, I'll go grab you a towel," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I hopped out of the bed and walked on shaky legs over to the bathroom door. Alice was waiting for me besides it.

"Yes?" I asked. Before she even started speaking I answered her question, "You can dress me. And do whatever else. In fact, I think I would be glad to do that since I need some girl time, and to figure out some other things."

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice said giving me a hug, "I promise we'll have plenty time to talk, once we have you all fixed up, we'll go to the field where we're getting everything all planned out."

"Sounds good," I said as Edward brought over a towel. Alice skipped away. I assumed she needed to get things ready for getting me dressed.

"What was that about? You wanting girl time, and actually agreeing to letting Alice dress you? What has happened to Bella, and who are you?" Edward mockingly said to me.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now go learn strategy with the rest of your family. Alice will get me over there. And I assume you haven't been really talking to anyone since you probably watched me sleep for the past day and a half," I said, turning to the door, and opening it slightly.

"As you wish," he answered with a bow. And then he was gone, using his vampire speed to do whatever it was that he needed to do to prepare for the huge confrontation that would most likely ensue.

I took a wonderfully hot shower and wrapped myself in a very comfortable towel and headed over to Alice's room. She was waiting with an outfit for me - I knew that I wasn't going to get the one that I was wearing back, since it was probably missing from the bathroom for, anyway. Handing me the cloths, I willingly put them on and then she sat me in the chair and we began to have some quality girl time.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alice asked me as she combed through my wet hair, taking out any knots that might have been in it.

"Well, when I woke up, Edward was talking to me about marriage," I said, shuddering.

"Really? I guess he took that bond thing very personally. But don't worry about that, he just tends to jump to things, when he knows what he wants, he'll do anything to make sure that it will stay his for as long as he can have it. It is really kind of sweet," Alice smiled at me.

"Well, I'm just not ready to think of Edward as my husband, I mean, what seventeen-year-old girl wants to be married? And what would my parents say and everyone else... It's just too much to be thinking about. I honestly wish that he hadn't brought it up," I sighed, "Though his enthusiasm was something else. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had got down on one knee and proposed if I was okay with all of this happening.

Alice's tinkling laugh filled the room, "That sounds like him. You know he loves you, right?"

"I know, and I love him, and he knows it. But sometimes, even when you're crazy about someone, you're just not ready to make some huge changes and huge leaps and do things that totally go against what you've been brought up with. I just don't want to . . . I don't know. Darn being a pixie! It makes everything so much gosh dang harder," I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

I couldn't keep talking for the moment since Alice was blow drying my hair. Once she had turned it off she spun me around and had me look in the mirror.I had to admit, she was a wonderful hair stylist. "Have you ever thought of being a hair stylist sometime when you're here? You know, on all but the scant sunny days you be making people have beautiful hair without them throwing a fit," I told him. She laughed once again.

"But I don't think I'd pass as old enough or as experienced enough to do it. Though, I bet I could open one from home... but Carlisle wouldn't like that. I'll see if I'm able to do that sometime, it would be wonderful. 'Midnight Styles' open only once the sun has gone down. I don't think it'd work, but it's a nice idea," she said. Just then Rosalie walked in the room.

"Can I come in?" she asked me.

"Of course you can come in, I think Alice wants someone's help doing my make-up, you know, someone to hold me down as she tortures me . . . " I trailed off.

Rosalie smiled, "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you lately." She walked over next to me, and started helping Alice. I tried to struggle, but it was useless. They were going to do what they wanted to do. "I thought I ought to thank you for getting me out of those tight spots the other day, I would probably be dead without that help you gave."

"It wasn't problem, I was just glad that I could do something to help, after all, I think it was me that drew them to the clearing. It was the least I could do," I shrugged dismissively.

"Well, I still think you really deserve some thanks, seeing that apparently you're quite advanced for a pixie your age," she said, as Alice released me.

I blushed, "Am I? It doesn't really matter, though, does it? I still helped, and even if I am advanced, that doesn't really mean anything except that I'm special, which is slightly obvious, at least the special part, since I'm around vampires and I'm not the least bit frightening. And all of you are special as well, you have a completely different diet than they other vampires. I guess having a family of weirdos isn't so bad after all."

"When you put it that way . . ." Rosalie said, "Anyway, we need to get to the clearing, James will be arriving soon, and Dodge says that he might be rallying some of the red goblins that escaped, they're angry and apparently there is a good number of them enough to make this a difficult battle. And just so you know, we don't blame you Bella."

I smiled at her, thankful that she had reached out with kindness towards me, " Well, what are we waiting for? We better get going!"

* * *

_Deamons: _

_Deamons are very territorial, any family members will be protected fircely. With the temper that a Deamon has, you better watch out, or you could easily end up as a mysterious murder victom who was brutially murdered and no one can find the supposed "person" that murdered them. And I'm fairly certain that you don't want that to happen to you. So be careful of what you say around them. Seriously. Be careful.  
_

* * *

**I still need your lurv! So keep on reviewing! And I honestly think that if I get enough lurv I'll be able to create a sequal to this story. Seriously, there is a very good possiblitiy that if you review a ton that I'll be able to squeek out a sequal faster that you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidoshis (I think thats how you spell it, but I really can't be sure) Any who, review! And I'll love you! And you'll get an amazing sneak peek! Yay! So if you want a sneak peek and a sequal, review! I and will lurv you, too!  
**


	15. The Battle

**Alright, so I was too impatient to wait any longer to post this. I really have a problem with being patient. Anyway, I need you all to do something for me. Any sort of creature you think should be incorporated in the story I will need to know about. I would appreciate it greatly since I need it to write something like . . . well I don't know, a sequel? So, give me ideas, and I will be happy. Also, I would love reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It's a good one. **

* * *

When we reached the clearing Dodge came over to talk to me. "Now," he started, "You're still weak from you last display, so don't strain yourself. I'll have some of my men stay close to you so you don't feel the need to really work yourself. The same thing will go for all the others. The rest of the group will spread out and take care of any red goblins they can get their hands on. You and your friends are going to have to finish off the vampire, though, we'll be too busy keeping the red goblins off of you."

"You know you don't have to do all of this for us," I told him.

"Ah, but we do. You see, you're special. The kind of special that makes you more important than you can realize. At least for the moment. Just keep yourself safe, don't worry about anyone else, they can take care of themselves. And be ready, he's going to be here any moment now," Dodge finished.

"Thank you, once again," I told him.

"It's my duty, and I am glad that it is," he smiled at me, but then our attention was directed elsewhere, at the woods that we couldn't quite see the things coming yet. This was going to get interesting.

Before James arrived, Edward made his way over to me. "Bella," he whispered to me, "Whatever you do, don't try and kill him, just try and keep yourself alive. I know you're strong and you're fast and you can see the way he moves, but he doesn't bleed, and you do. I don't want to loose you." He was stroking my face as he said this to me. Looking directly in my eyes.

"The same goes for you, you know. Whatever happens, keep yourself safe. Keep yourself alive. Because if one of us dies, the other does, too. And I think we both would like to live a bit longer than just up to today, I think we have a lot of living to do, we have a lot to acompish," I told him, staring right back at him.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine. It almost instantly turned into a more frenzied kiss.

"Eww! Get a room!" Emmett yelled across the field. I proceeded to stick my tounge out at him.

"Be safe," Edward said.

"I will. You stay safe," I responded.

"I will." He pressed a soft kiss on the top of my head and hurried back to his post. I sighed this was going to be a big fight.

I stood their my stomach tying it'self into knots of terror. I was frighted for Edward, not myself, for Edward. I know that sounds strange but when you're facing a threat, you'd rather yourself be hurt than the one that you loved. That was your soul mate, you're other half.

I shifted from foot to foot, worring. And then it happened. Then the battle started. It wasn't a big entrence it was simple. He just walked out of the woods.

All of us were ready. I stood there, surrounded by a ring of green goblins. He seemed surprised to see me standing there, eyes shooting daggers at him. Behind him, half of the amount of goblins we had taken out earlier stood behind him. He looked at the Cullen's and the green goblins as if they were just a small thorn in his side, nothing much. It wouldn't give him any sort of problem what-so-ever. His eyes connected with mine, and he smiled in a slimy way. I did my very best to look completely terrified of him.

"I'm surprised you brought your little pet with you, I thought that you might put her somewhere else, out of harms way. Instead you put her right here, where I can take her," James said to everyone in the field. The red goblins behind him cackled when he said this.

"We just figured that if she was here, we could keep an eye on you, after all, you would have left to go search for her," Edward sneered.

"You're right. But neither option is really a good one, don't you think so? And look, you're not protecting her, only a few measly goblins around her, my, my, my, you're really making this too easy. I thought that I might have a challenge this time," James shook his head. Looking down he flicked his wrist and the red goblins charged the two colors hit and they went ripping and tearing at each other. Red goblins dropping like fly's, though occasionally a green goblin would drop, and my heart would conflict with pain. They were good creatures, and they didn't deserve this slaughter, I was getting angry, I wanted to get my claws on some of them.

Red goblins were breaking through and coming at the Cullen's, the green goblins there, just aided them, while they worked on James. They circled him, paying no attention to the goblins fighting around them. My protectors were going at it valiantly, not a single scratch on them. I called encouragement to the entire battle field, my voice ringing out under the sounds of a small war taking place in this little clearing. The Cullen's kept barely missing James, he was making his way over to me. When he was close enough to me, the red goblins swarmed the Cullen's forcing them to pay attention to the goblins, and not to protecting me. They knew that I could take care of myself well enough. If I absolutely needed to I would be able to fly into the sky where he couldn't reach me. Though with my low energy level I might just drop out of the sky like a dying bird, which would be exactly what I was.

James stared into my eyes, "Look at that, none of your family is paying attention to you, not helping you. Leaving you defenseless in my hands."

My protectors didn't pay any attention to James, they kept on fighting of the red goblins, figuring that if they needed to step in, they would. But until then I could handle myself.

"You really think that I'm defenseless don't you?" I arched an eyebrow looking him straight in the eye. I was fighting the instinct to release my claws and rip him to shreds.

"Oh, I know you are, you see, you're only human. I'm faster, stronger, and so much more powerful than you," he hissed still circling me like I was his prey. Well, that was exactly what I was.

"My goodness, you are really deluding yourself aren't you?" I shook my head, "This is going to be much more interesting than I thought it would be."

"You know, you have the most mouthwatering scent, I have never even found anything close to that. It makes you all the more perfect for my prey."

I laughed, "I would guess that you would." I smiled mysteriously, "I am truly one of a kind."

"You know, being left here alone, mmm, well they just don't care about you," He said.

"You're repeating yourself," I pointed out, "And you forgot another reason why they might be leaving me alone, maybe it's because I can handle myself in battle."

"We'll see about that!" James lunged at me, and I stepped to the side, he missed me by a great deal.

He growled at me, "How can you do that?" He wondered out loud.

"I have really good eyes," I told him with a dismissive shrug.

He started walking around me, like he was looking for a week spot, which I assumed was exactly what he was doing. Unfortunately for him, I didn't really have any week spots, every spot was about equally protected. The only way that he could really truly hurt me was if he started to get deep cuts in my skin, I still had blood, so I could bleed out. Which would not be fun for me. I had to stay alive, not only for me, but for Edward as well.

James pounced, I ducked. I rammed head first into a tree. The tree fell over. I started laughing hard.

When he came back he was growling even more viciously, "I can see why they aren't here. But I don't see how you can protect yourself completely."

I just smiled, "Oh, just you watch me."

James threw a punch at me and I side stepped, he tried to grab me but a twirled away. I was proud of myself. I wasn't even using my claws. I was having a good time, I knew he wouldn't get tired, but if I could keep him at bay long enough, the Cullen's would be able to finish him off.

Next, James went for my neck. I jumped away and out came my claws, I was getting tired of the human charged, I wanted to get my claws in him.

James eyes brows raised in surprise, "So that's why they aren't over here. So the rumor is true. A pixie has returned, and that will make my kill all the more impressive, getting rid of the only pixie there had been in over a thousand years."

"Woah, I knew I was special, but a thousand years! Geeze, this is huge," said James charged at me and I swiped my claws at him, narrowly missing him. James lunged again, this time his fingers grazed my thigh and my claws grazed his arm. The only difference between that was that I had made a huge indent in his arm - which would last forever - but he had made an open wound, and I could bleed. And now I was.

"I see you're not completely indestructible, you still bleed like a pitiful human," he laughed and we were at it again.

He was a blur, moving as fast as he could, I deflected his blows, using my claws, we were moving faster and faster and faster. Then he got a good one in just by a stroke of luck. He sliced my stomach, and blood flowed forth. He laughed, my claws were gone and I was defenseless. My guards were eliminated, and I was there, at his mercy. He bent my wrist back, using more force than he thought he would need, and it snapped, I cried out in pain.

"You're not as indestructible as your family seems to think," James sneered into my ear. My wrist throbbed.

I heard Edward cry out in pain, unable to come to me, trapped by the goblins, obligated to stay alive, it he even wanted a chance for me to survive.

James snapped a bone in my leg, I heard it crack, and I screamed. He laughed. Enjoying the sound of the pain I was feeling. "Now I've got you all to myself. This isn't exactly how I wanted to do this, but your blood just smells so delicious." He bent down and bit my wrist, drawing blood. Unlike the way that Edward's bite made me feel this one made me feel as if I was being violated, stripped of all my dignity. Raped, in a way.

Suddenly, his was gone, the pain and violation that was still coursing through my body made me numb to all feelings. I saw something moving in a blur, a black shadow, growling maliciously. I heard him speaking to James, I heard him. I knew him, but I didn't know where I knew him from.

"You dare to hurt her, to try and kill her. Do you even know who she is?" He asked in a deep voice slamming James head against the ground, I herd a crack that must have been from James skull.

"Did you know that if you even got near her, if you had even just thought about this, that you would die? The only reason I didn't rip your sorry ass apart, was because I had to travel halfway across the world to get to you. You are an abomination, something that should have been exterminated long ago, and I promise this will not be fun for you, but it will be for me," the shadow said, picking James up and carrying him into the woods where I could hear Jame's screams coming from.

When the screaming stopped the shadow came back and looked at me. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I was coming as fast as I could," the shadow said. I was confused, I didn't know him, really, I had never met him. Or had I? It wasn't something I could process while I still felt this way. I heard the fighting stop, and I smelt smoke in the air, the green goblins must have been burning the red ones. Edward raced over to me, shoving the shadow away.

"Bella," he said to me, "Bella, are you okay?" He looked at me with more worry and love than I though any person ever could.

Dodge came running over, "You have to bite her Edward, Jame's bite is causing her pain, to get rid of it, you have to bite her. She's been the equivalent of well, something quite terrible, she's in agony. Bite her and you'll end it."

Edward placed a soft kiss on my neck, "You'll be okay, my love." Then he bit me, and I felt such relief, it wasn't something that you could describe using words. All the pain was washed away, even the pain of my bleeding stomach, and the breaks in my wrist, and in my leg. I saw Carlisle running over. He was bringing the things that he needed to fix me up, but I was awake, aware of things, and no longer in any pain.

"Thanks to you, Edward the pains over, but, I think I have someone else to thank for killing James," I said, gesturing to the shadow.

"I thank you," Edward said, walking up to the shadow, "For saving Bella's life, if there is anything that we can do to pay you for saving her life, we will gladly give it to you."

At those words the Shadow transformed and was now a man wearing a black shirt and comfortable jeans with tousled black hair, "Just let me speak to my cousin when she's well, I have something very important to talk about with her, and apparently to you." He raised an eye brow, "You're her mate? She's ahead of me, then." He laughed.

"How can you tell?" Edward asked him.

"Well, only a pixies mate can bite them without feeling like they are being ripped to shreds, so, thus, I know that you are her mate. And I also know that this here family, and Dodge's clan of green goblins, are now involved in this, and you all have a right to know. But I'll first have to speak to Bella, she needs to know first, because she's one of the most important parts of this whole thing," he said, and went to help Bella.

"Can I ask what your name is?" Edward asked.

"My name is Blake. Blake Swan."

* * *

_Deamons: _

_Deamons are known to gather information easily and retain it for much longer than any normal creature, well, expect for one other creature. They usually need to find a certain person to pass on some information. Often they are able to sense this person in ways that cannot be explained in any sort of words, you just have to know what it is talking about.  
_

* * *

**I would love to recive some lurv. And ideas for creatures. I like those ideas. And seriously, anything you suggest is probably going to be used, so be creative. So, review and make me happy. I would lurv that. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter that you have just read.  
**


	16. The New Mystery

**Okay, here is the last chapter. I still can't believe that I have actually finished this story . . . and without procrastinating any more! I feel great about that! I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy this chapter, even though it is the last one. I seriously would still like reviews and ideas (since I am doing a sequel to this story) for creatures. I need some for a very huge element of things. Enjoy the last chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Twilight is mine. **

* * *

When Carlisle was done fixing me up, my relative came in. He sat down on the end of the bed I was sitting, my leg in a cast and my wrist in a brace, all my scrapes were covered up, but I still couldn't move because of the gouge in my stomach. Edward had left us alone for this, per Blake's request. Even though I knew that all of them could hear every single word that was said, it was still nice that they at least thought of this common kind gesture.

"Bella, do you know who I am?" Blake asked me.

"You are Blake," I started, "Any you're related to me, though not exactly directly, you have the same last name, you are a deamon, and you are here to help whith whatever it is that is going to be coming at us."

Blake smiled, "I see that you know enough for this to work. Now, I think I need to explain somethings to you, like how I knew you were in trouble and why I knew where you were, and all of those things."

"I have time, it's not like I'm going anywhere, and I do think that you better tell me this, even though I have a feeling I know what you'll be telling me about," I told him.

He smiled at me again, taking a deep breath. "Well, first things first, you and I were born on the same day. Different continents, different circumstances, but we were both born on the same day, we are distantly related, and my last name does come from the same family tree that yours does. I was one of those freak kids that out of two human parents becomes something completely different. That's another thing we have in common, I am a deamon, you are a pixie. One of the two ways for that to come about is a freak gene twist with two human parents. Anyway, I found all of this out since my parents died when I was only five years old, and even then I had abilities that no one else seemed to have, and besides that, I was quite smart for a five year old. I was in an orphanage and I was adopted by a very odd man. I was seven at that time. When he brought me into his house, he started to tell me some very important things, things that you need to know, too.

"He told me that there was a war coming between all of those that hide from humans eyes. He said that some would fight to protect the humans oblivious nature to all the supernatural things, which is as it should be, and others will fight so that they will learn that all these creatures are there, and that would turn them all into slaves of the creatures that had previously hidden."

"I asked him what sort of creatures, but he only smiled wryly at me, telling me that I would find out in time, that all the information I needed would come to me as I needed it. He told me that I was important to this struggle, and a woman of the same blood would be even more important than me. He told me that we would have to lead a side of the battle, the side would be up to us. We would tip the balance, though it still would not be a guarantee that the side we chose would win this great battle. He told me that I could not lead an army without him by my side. He said that I would not be trusted because of my nature, but the other leader would be beloved by those that wished to fight for them, and she would lead in ways that I could not.

"He told me that she would also be like me in the way I was born, though her life may take different turns. He told me that to find what I needed to, I had to travel. When I was the age of eleven, he started taking me all over the world, only staying in the same hotel room as I did while I ran about looking for information. I learned on my travels how to feel you out, how to tell if you were alive or dead, and if you were in danger or not, and even what that danger was. I learned how each of us could find their mate, so that's how I knew. I learned quite a bit, and as I searched knowledge that I didn't even know I had came to the surface. So here I am, sitting before you, telling you that you are going into battle as a great leader, with me by your side, and, of course, your mate supporting us. I do have to say I was quite surprised to see that you had already found your mate.

"Anyway, I found out something else. We need to seek out a certain creature that can help us plan for what will happen, for how the war will start. The creature will not be able to predict who will win or who we will side with, but they will be able to tell us more about what we are supposed to do with all of this. You and I are going to change the world, at least a little bit. And I don't know about you, but I'm leaning towards the side of 'not letting the humans know about us'. I'll let you say something now."

"Well," I said, "That's a heck of a lot to take in. But I gather that I'm the one that's supposed to know what the creature we need to seek out is?"

"Yeah," Blake said sheepishly.

"Edward's going to be mad at me," I told him simply.

"Why?"

"Because he won't want me to go all over the place looking for the creature that will tell us what we need to know, and I have to find out where exactly this creature is as well, am I correct?" I said to him.

"That's right, but I know that you won't know where at least right not. It will probably take a few months for you to figure it out, until then, I'll be sticking around. I've already talked to Carlisle and he said it would be alright for me to stay here as long as I need to. So, I'll be here. I'm even going to see if I can go to school . . . well, maybe not. I haven't been in school since I was nine! Maybe Esme will tutor me to get me up to speed in all the normal things," He said.

"Well, that's good to know. I know I wouldn't be ready to go on any sort of quest like thingy right now, I'm just trying to recover from that nasty attack. I guess I need to get a little bit older before I can take on a vampire safely," I said to him.

He laughed at me, "You can say that. I think it would be quite a few years before you get to that point." He ruffled my hair.

"Don't ever do that again or I will bite your head off," I told him. The mood in the room had lightened considerably, but the threat of that up and coming war hung over our heads, lurking there just waiting to come back and bug us, to force us to get ready for it.

"I think we should tell the rest of them now," I told him.

"I would agree."

"You know they've heard our entire conversation already, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah, but I think we should tell them again," Blake responded.

"Where did this 'we' come from? It's you that will be telling them! I wouldn't remember half of that stuff, or at least be able to tell it the right way," I told him.

"Fine. But you're telling your mate. I'll send him up while I clarify things with the rest of our family," He said.

"Our family?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're mate is a part of this family, I'm part of your family - albeit distantly - so this is my family as well," he responded. I just looked at him funny as he walked out of Edwards room and down into the living room. Edward was up there in a second.

"Are you doing alright?" Edward asked me.

"I'm doing fine, I just am having a bit of an overload of information going on right now. My life just changed in about half an hour, you know. I don't mean it hadn't before hand, but this time it's astronomical. If you know what I mean," I told him.

"I can see that," he said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked Edward.

"We'll think of something to tell him, Carlisle will figure it out," he said.

"Oh! I know! We can say I fell down the stairs, successfully breaking my arm and leg and managing to scrape myself up in the process, all the cuts that might show are very minor, the big one is in hiding underneath my shirt. Unless I want to go swimming, he doesn't need to know about it," I told Edward.

"I think that just might work, I'll talk to Carlisle about that," he said.

"At least Alice and my week spent together is a good cover up for everything that has happen, huh?" I said, placing my head on his stomach.

"I think so, too. You should get some more rest, you're really quite tired, I can tell," Edward informed me.

"Alright, as long as you promise to stay right here while I sleep," I told him sternly.

"I promise I will."

"Good." And I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was brought down stairs, it was the last day of Alice and my sleep over like deal, and we needed to clear things up. At least about how we would proceed from here. I won't bore you with all the words that were said, I'll just let you know what the turn out was.

We decided that Blake would be a family friend that was transferring from New York who was being home schooled by Esme, if he went out in public, that would be his story. As far as my injuries go, we had decided to go with my 'falling down the stairs' cover up. It worked perfectly. For the summer, we were planning on having some sort of vacation, where we all go and I am invited - and it would be for the entirety of the summer, giving Blake and I enough time to figure out what we need to for the impending war, and then prepare for it. Edward still wasn't very happy that I would be a main part of the supposed war, but I was going to help him get over that. We just had to live out the rest of the school year before we went on the 'vacation'. Hopefully by the end of the year I would know what sort of creature we had to find, and where we were going to find it. And let me tell you, it was going to be quite the adventure.

* * *

**I would love you to review, even though this is the last chapter, but still, it makes me smile. I hope to be able to start posting the sequel to this lovely story in a month - maybe less. It might be more time than that - due to the insane work load my school schedule will be not so kindly providing. What ever the case may be, I will do my very best to get the story going as soon as I possibly can. **


	17. The Sequel

Hey! Peoples! Guess what? I've started the sequel to this story! It's title "My Summer Vacation", though I don't know if I really want to keep that title or not. Anyway this is for all of you people that enjoyed this story and would like to see it continued in the second half of the amazing adventure of Pixie Bella. And I promise it'll be good. Though, I'll always want your reviews (I'm pitiful, I know) and input because sometimes I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with the story. Quick question (review this chapter or the first of the sequel if you choose to bring your answer to my attention), should the Volturi side with Bella? Yay, or nay? Always appreciated. Thank-you for reading this story and making me feel happy. I hope you read, and enjoy the sequel. I will stop rambling now.

---- TrapedInsideADream

P.S.: Should I continue "The Book of Creatures"? (If I get ten responses saying "Yay" I'll do it)


End file.
